Nothing Gold Can Stay
by TrueLoveFan
Summary: A secret that has been kept for too many years is about to come out and everything will change. Eventual Jalex. Takes place BEFORE "Justin's Little Sister".
1. Chapter 01

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

**Alex's POV**

It had started out as a normal day. I woke up, brushed my teeth and hair, got dressed, pranked Justin with Max, had breakfast, and went to school. Simple, nice, normal. Well, as normal as my life can be. I didn't even use magic that day. It had been a good day. Until dinner that is.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Alex! Justin! Max! Jerry! Dinner!" Theresa yelled as she threw her oven mitts down on the counter. Max came running in through the main door of the sub shop, Jerry came in from the living room, Justin and Alex came down the stairs from their rooms. Theresa had to smile. If there was one word that brought her family together dinner was it. Alex and Justin automatically went to grab plates and silverware. Justin set the plates down on the table and Alex followed him placing the silverware down on the appropriate sides of the plates.

"So what's for dinner, Mom?" Max asked his mother as he sat down in his seat in between his parents. Alex sat down between her mother and Justin. Theresa patted Max's arm in gesture to tell him to be patience and got up to grab dinner. She quickly returned with the carefully balanced casserole dish.

"UGHHH! Casserole! Theresa!" Jerry complained loudly. Alex and Justin shared a look. They knew how much their dad hated casserole. Theresa opened her mouth to respond, but the doorbell rang saving Jerry from a long winded speech. Jerry voluntarily jumped up and got the door.

"Theresa!" He shouted from the door. Their mother sighed and joined him at the door. Wanting to know what was happening at the door that made her dad sound like that, Alex jumped up and stood at the edge of the dining room hiding at the edge of the doorway. Max followed her as he always did and Justin grasped Alex's forearm to try and pull the girl back to her seat. The voices picked up just enough so that the eavesdropping trio could just barely hear them.

"You can't just come here and…" Theresa's voice hit low volume shrieking level.

"He's our son!" An unknown obviously female voice cut Theresa off.

"No, he's our son!" Theresa whisper-shouted at the unknown person; her words were making Alex cold and shivery. "You left him at a human adoption agency! You knew the chances were slim that he'd be adopted! Young wizards can't control their powers and that scares off the humans. You left him there to rot!"

_"It can't be true! It can't be!"_ Alex thought in a daze. _"One of my brothers isn't my brother!"_ Her thoughts were frantic, spinning, confusing.

Having heard enough, Max stumbled back into his seat. Alex stood there staring a spot in the pattern on the wall. Footsteps were coming toward the room, but Alex couldn't move. Frozen to the spot. Justin stepped in the small amount of space between Alex and the wall. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back into her seat.

"We have to act normal, guys." Justin, the voice of constant reason, stated. He could act as cool and calm as he wanted, but Alex knew that what they just learned was freaking him out too. Alex nodded. She reached out absentmindedly and grasped Justin's left hand and Max's right hand. Her tension and worry must have been pliable because Justin began rubbing small, soft circles on the back of her hand slowly. It relaxed her to know he was there.

Theresa and Jerry returned to the table with two people following close behind. Panic filled Alex. The woman was about 5 feet 10 inches tall with long dark hair down her back and bright green eyes. The man was about 6 feet 01 inches tall with dark brunet hair closely cropped and bright blue eyes. They were a well matched pair looks-wise.

"_Their children must be really beautiful."_ Alex thought and as soon as it registered she knew. She knew which of her brothers wasn't her brother.

Theresa knew, by the devastated and confused looks on her children's faces, that they had over heard enough from the conversation in the hall to know that one of her little boys wasn't actually hers. It pained her to think that. He was just as much as her child as the other two. Except that he wasn't. They'd known he wasn't meant to remain theirs forever from the start. Taking a deep shaky breath she opened her mouth to say something, but Jerry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we all go into the living room?" Jerry suggested. "There's something that really needs to be said." The trio of young wizards nodded. The three had to break their hold on each other for a second so they could stand from their seats. Just as soon as they were up their hands were reconnected and the group started toward the living room together. Once in the living room Alex, Max, and Justin sat next to each other on the couch.

Justin's head was reeling. He knew the second he laid eyes on those two they were here for him. They looked so much like him. He took a good look at Theresa and Jerry. They sort-of looked like him too. That's why he'd never questioned his biology. The only kids who questioned their biology were kids who didn't look like their parents. His parents weren't his parents which in turn meant Max wasn't his brother and Alex….Alex wasn't his sister. If he hadn't heard them talking in the hall he'd never believed it. Anger at Alex bubbled up. If she hadn't been so nosey this wouldn't be happening. That feeling quickly disappeared though because weather Alex had been nosey or not this would still be happening. The big question in his mind was what does this mean?

"Maybe it's better if we just talked to… Justin, is it?" The man questioned as the adults sat down across from the three young wizards. Justin shook his head.

"No!" He snapped at the stranger. "Anything you need to say to me you can talk about in front of Max and Alex." He couldn't handle this alone. Beside he doubt if he could get Alex to let go of his hand at this point. Not that he wanted her to, mind you. Holding her hand was keeping him grounded. Her worry, anxiety, and whatever else she was going through right now were giving him something to focus on besides his own feelings. She was a welcome distraction that he needed in this single moment.

The stranger threw his hands up in defeat and sighed. He'd known this would hard, but this was really, really, really hard. His wife placed a hand on his shoulder in support. He turned to look at her. 

Even after all these years, she was still the single most important person in his life. He patted her hand and smiled lightly before turning to the group of teenagers.

"Justin!" Theresa hissed at him for being rude, but he gave her this disbelieving look and she decided it wasn't the time to argue about this. She stood up and began telling the story that had been kept so hush hush for so very long. "Justin, Max, Alex, this is Mr. and Mrs. Fred and Lauren Michaels." She took a deep breath and spoke the secret that they hidden so well. "They are Justin's real parents."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm taking suggestions for a title. I'm not really into this title. So if you have a suggestion please leave it in your review of the story.


	2. Chapter 02

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Real parents… Real parents… Real parents… Real parents…

The words kept repeating themselves in Alex's head. They were spinning around making her dizzy. _"It's true?"_ She thought. She'd figured it after seeing Fred and Lauren but she'd hoped she was wrong. If she had been wrong about Justin, though, that would have meant they would have been here for Max. Neither option was very appealing in any sense of the word. She closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them Fred and Lauren would be gone and the four other Russo's would be looking at her funny for falling asleep during dinner. No such luck. When she opened her eyes again Fred and Lauren were still there though a bit blurred by the tears in her eyes.

She felt Max's hand in relax in hers when Justin's name escaped her mother's lips and Alex wanted to shout at him, _"How dare you be relieved! _", but she knew deep, deep, deep down that just because he was relieved it wasn't him didn't mean he was happy Justin wasn't their brother.

"What-I mean how-I mean-"Justin stumbled over his words and Alex gave his hand a light squeeze.

"One day, a little over sixteen years ago, the magic council contacted us stating that a happy, healthy baby boy wizard had been left at a human adoption agency. They asked us if we would consider caring for the child and as you know you do what the council asks. So we went to the agency and inquired after you. We met you and we fell in love. You were the cutest baby we ever saw. We filled out the foster parent forms right away and brought you home." Theresa's eyes glowed with joy as the memory played in her head.

"Foster parent? Why didn't you just adopt Justin?" Alex asked tilting her head to the side.

"We wanted to, but the magic council wouldn't let us. They said it would interfere with destinies if we did. I even had your uncle try casting a spell for it. The first time he tried it, Justin was our biological child, but that meant Alex was our foster child." That thought only added to the coldness in Alex's stomach. "So he erased that reality and came back here. He tried it again changing the words so all three of you remained our children, but it didn't work. The magic council said it didn't work because the three of you weren't meant to be related." Jerry informed them from his seat.

"What does foster parent mean?" Max asked speaking up for the first time since the doorbell rang.

"It means they are my babysitters. The state pays them money to take care of me. My whole life I have been babysat." Justin told Max with a biting edge to his words. He turned in his seat and glared at the two set of adults. "So, why did you give me up, huh?" He asked his biological parents. He stood up angrily dragging Alex up with him by her hand still clutched in his. He looked down at their hands. He stared. He dropped her hand angrily and stormed out the front doors of the shop.

"Justin!" Theresa shouted. She started after him, but Jerry grabbed her elbow.

"Let him go. We just dropped a huge bomb on him. He'll be back when he's ready." He told her softly.

Justin snuck back into the sub shop in the wee hours. He normally wouldn't have stayed out this late, but he didn't want to chance meeting his, apparently, foster-parents or biological parents. He shut the door softly and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He made sure to step around the creaking floorboards and quietly opened and shut his bedroom door behind him. With a sigh of relief that he hadn't had to face any parents he sat down on his bed. He flopped down on it and was greeted with "Mmphf!" Startled he sat up and flipped his bedside light on.

Alex sat up and swung her legs over the edge of his bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the evening had been very tiring and she been crying and she stayed up as late as she could waiting for him to come home. She'd come upstairs as soon as she could get away. She'd known that when he came home, whenever that was, that he'd skip over the parents and head straight to his 'thinking chamber'. So that was where she waited. She was worried about him. It wasn't like him to run.

"Alex? What are you doing in here?" He whispered harshly and she flinched, but did not move toward him or away from him. She didn't take offense in his tone. She knew he was hurting. He had to be. She knew she would be if she found out her parents weren't actually her parents.

"I thought you might want to talk." She interlaced her fingers and placed her joined hands on her knees.

"I don't, Alex. Now go away." He said and opened his door gesturing out of it. She sighed. She wasn't letting him lock everyone out. She was nothing if not stubborn.

"Rant, rave, whatever; Justin, just don't…don't close everyone out. Don't close me out. Please." She pleaded with him. If he didn't get it out he'd keep it bottled up forever and that wasn't healthy…for anyone. She shot him her infamous puppy dog face.

"Alex! Don't do that!" He whined and she increased the pout. He sighed and slowly closed the door. She smiled.


	3. Chapter 03

_**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay_

_**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan_

_**Rating**: PG-13_

_**Warnings for**: Jalex hint, but it's a minor one._

_Plus most you have been waiting for a small obvious Jalex hint, right?_

**_Notes:_**

_- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost._

Disclaimer:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**--**

_"This pillow is awfully hard, yet comfy."_ Alex thought as she snuggled closer to her pillow in a vain attempt to remain sleeping.

"Alex. Wake up. We've got school." Justin's soft whisper filtered through Alex's sleep-filled mind. She raised her right arm and swipe at the side of the bed where he should be standing. He chuckled.

"Wrong way, genius." He whispered in her left ear. She cracked an eye open to look at him, expecting to see him standing on the left side of her bed looking down at her with a grin. Instead what she was met with an eyeful of the fabric of a brown shirt. She raised her eyes up a little and blinked when her eyes met his. Soon as how close they were registered she gave a little yelp and almost rolled off the bed. Justin reached out, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her safely back into the middle of the bed.

"Justin? What are you-"

"I'm guessing we fell asleep while talking." He answered her unasked question. She nodded. It seemed a reasonable enough explanation to her. The last thing she could remember was talking to Justin about what he thought his parents' sudden reappearance meant. "We best get up and get going before we have to put with a tirade from mom." He stated, standing up on the left side of his bed, and stopped, staring at a spot on the wall. Alex, who was almost to his door, noticed a lack of movement from Justin and turned back around to face his direction. She walked back over to him.

"Don't think on it now, Justin. You don't want to be late for school, do you?" She question with a small smile. She knew that would get him moving. He'd never been late to school in his life; Alex, on the other hand…Her words did their job; shocking the tall boy into action. Alex left the room with Justin rampaging around trying to make sure he had everything in order.

* * *

Alex slipped into school just as the bell was about to ring. She hurried over to her locker and popped it open. Harper, who had been on her way to class, saw Alex and ran up to her. Alex sighed; she so didn't want to deal with Harper's hyper-ness this morning.

"Hey Alex! What's up? Why are you late? Where's Justin?" Alex resisted the urge to cover her ears. Harper was her best friend, but sometimes Alex wished she could magic her mouth shut. That wasn't exactly fair to Harper. Today just wasn't a good day…for anyone in her household.

"Hey Harper! I got a late start this morning is all. Justin…Justin is staying home today."

"What? Why? Is he sick?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Someone's coming to visit him today at like 1:00 and mom & dad didn't see the point in sending and pulling him out. It makes parental sense." Alex informed Harper as they reached their homeroom door. Harper nodded and together the girls entered into their doom.

* * *

"Can you believe Lisa is dating Mark? I mean just last week she was with David. How cruel do you have to be to date one brother to get to another? Then there is Jordan and Michael. She's not even that pretty." Alex let Harper rumble as they walked toward the sub shop from school. Alex nodded in all the right places, but she wasn't really listening to her. She had a feeling Harper knew this but didn't care.

Alex bit the inside of her cheek. She had this bad feeling in her stomach. It was the coldness from last night, which had been extinguished by talking to Justin. It was more intense, way more intense, like ice was covering all of her insides slowly and thoroughly. She wrapped arms around her midsection hoping to stop the spread of the ice. As they rounded the corner, Alex's eyes caught sight of a bright white moving truck. Alex dropped her book bag on the ground, not caring in the least what happened to it, and ran as fast as she could to her family's sub shop.

"Alex! Wait! Would you slow down?" Harper yelled as she grasped Alex's backpack and ran behind her. She had no idea what was going on. She spotted the truck about the same time as Alex, but she didn't know what it meant.

Alex heard Harper but paid her no heed. She had to stop whatever was happening. Chance were good this had something to do with Justin, Lauren, and Fred. Finally, her speed paid off. She was through the door in a matter of seconds after dropping her bag to the ground. She burst through the door stopping a beat away from one of the movers carrying three boxes. She quickly moved around the burly man without an apology or explanation. As she swerved around this man, she slammed hard into someone else. She would have stumbled back and fallen on her butt if not for someone grabbing onto her shoulders and holding her up.

"Where are you going at such a high speed, young lady?" Alex looked up and saw Fred's face looming above her. Without a word to him she broke his grip and ran further into the restaurant. Luckily for everyone, Theresa had the presence of mind to close the sub shop today. Theresa and Jerry sat at the counter watching as stuff was carried out of the building. Theresa's head was on Jerry's right shoulder, tears glimmering in her eyes. Jerry was just staring numbly at all the movement. Max was seated at the counter two stools away from his mother quietly eating a sandwich, probably made of some weird stuff Alex would never eat together. Just as Alex was about to approach what was left of her shattered family, a woman in a white tank top and overalls came down the steps carrying a box out to the truck. A box with action figures…in their original packaging…in mint condition. Alex felt her heart drop to her feet.

Anger filled Alex. First, these people, these strangers, barrage into their lives and turn it upside down. Now, they thought they could just take Justin away? No. No. If no one else was going to say something she sure as hell would. They'd done enough damage here. No! Alex stormed over to Fred, who was now sitting next to his wife at table five.

"How dare you come here, disrupt our lives, and take Justin away from us! Who the **hell **do you think you are?"Fred's mouth dropped open in utter shock and Lauren sat silently whilst glaring at her as if daring her to say more. "You can't just…" Alex started to rant, but a hand clamped on her forearm stopping her.

"Alex. A word. **Now**!" Justin whispered angrily in her ear and dragged her into the kitchen. From there he pulled her into the lair and released her arm. She groused and rubbed the spot where his hand had been. He paced the length of the rug and back again.

"What did you think you were doing?" He was clearly angry and Alex didn't know why. For her prospective she'd done nothing wrong. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been the brightest idea to yell at Justin's parents in front of everyone. But it was justifiable! She stepped in front of Justin in order to get his attention. He stopped a few inches away from her; clearly waiting for an explanation.

"They can just take you away, Justin!" Alex told him, fire blazing in her eyes. "They can't. There's got to be laws against it or something. You belong here with me…I mean us, you belong with us. That's why the council came to mom and dad. This where you are supposed to be." Alex explained. She stopped and looked into his eyes trying her best to gauge his thoughts. Alex discovered nothing. He was hiding himself from her.

"That's it!" She exclaimed triumphantly a few seconds later. "Law! We'll hire a lawyer! A good one! Then they'll make it so you can stay here." Grinning like a fool, Alex flopped down on the couch. Thrilled with herself for thinking up such a great plan.

"_And everyone says I'm dumb!"_ She thought cheerfully as she propped her feet, crossed at her ankles, up on the table in front of the couch. With a sigh Justin sat down next to her.

"I asked to go with them." When he'd made up his mind earlier on the topic, he'd been dreading telling Alex more than the rest of his foster family. Theresa had cried almost to the point of hysteria; Jerry had gone to the fridge, grabbed the giant bowl of pudding, and began gulping in down in full spoonfuls; and Max had cried at little, at an acceptable guy level, and given him a brief, but meaningful just the same, hug. That had been extremely hard, but he'd known Alex's reaction would be the hardest.

"You what?!" She exclaimed, surprised, angry, and sad all at once. Just the two words cut through him and he flinched. Yep, her reaction was defiantly the hardest. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he turned toward her.

"I asked to move in with them. They're my family now, Alex. I can't just ignore this and pretend everything is as it was."

"You don't have to-" Alex started to speak, but Justin placed his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Nothing will ever be the same and I have to roll with that. I have to get to know them, don't you understand? I need to know my family. I can't live this lie anymore." Tears were spilled from Alex's eyes during Justin's little speech. Some of them even landed on his hand. As he finished he moved his hand to allow her the freedom of speech again, but she said nothing she simply sat there looking at him while silent tears rolled her face. He wanted to comfort her, hug her or something, to make it better, but he knew that the only thing that would help her feel better was if he stayed. That was something he couldn't do. A part of him, a bigger part then he'd admit, wanted to stay just so Alex would smile at him again; but another part knew that he was doing right thing. This needed to be done. For him. For Alex. For everyone. After several tense, quiet minutes, Justin had to say something, anything, silence while in a room with Alex was just too creepy.

"Fred and Lauren tell me I have three siblings. Jacob and Anna, who are 13, and Marie, who is 6." Justin told her in attempt to lighten the mood. Thinking if maybe they got off the topic of what he was losing and onto the topic of what he was gaining then maybe that would cheer Alex up.

Alex blinked at his words. Was that supposed to make her happy or something? Knowing that she was going to be replaced in his heart, was that supposed to cheer her up? Her sadness reached critical levels and spilled out of her in the form of more tears and angry words.

"Great! Lose one sister and gain two! That's great, Justin! Glad to know you'll have replacements for me and Max so quickly!' She spat her words at him in a quick and squeaky fashion before bursting out of the lair, past her anxious and sad family and his indifferent-to-her feelings parents, up the stairs, and to her room. Where she promptly slammed the door and locked it with magic. She went over to her stereo, twisted the volume knob to the highest levels and blasted it when she heard Justin's footsteps on the stairs.

"Alex! That's not what-"He started to say as he pounded on the door, but the music kicked in and he slumped down to the floor with his back against her vibrating-due-to-the-loud-music door. "That's not what I meant. No one will ever replace you." He whispered as he laid his head on his knees in, what could only be described as, anguish.

"Justin?" Max voice startled him from his thoughts a few minutes later. Justin looked up from his position against Alex's door. "Your parents say it's time to go." Max informed gently. "They don't want to have to pay the babysitter overtime." Max voice held an incredulous to it. Justin didn't want to leave with Alex as mad as she was at him, but he didn't want to start out on the wrong foot with his parents either.

"Can you get me a post-it note and pen, Max-A-Million?" Justin asked and Max nodded, grinning at the use of his favorite nickname, and scurried off to find the requested items. He returned less than a half a minute later with a light purple post-it note and a blue pen. Justin thanked Max, quickly wrote down a note, and stuck it to Alex's door. Then with one sad, detected, look back at her door, Justin left.

**Alex,**

**No one will ever, EVER replace you.**

**Love,**

**Justin**

**PS. Please, give me a call.**

**--**

**A/N:** If you ever read any of my other stories on this account while they wereworks-in-progress you know I sometimes take a while to update. I am trying to be better with this fic because I adore it so, but don't be alarmed if it there's some time between chapters. I get bad cases of writer's block.

That having been said, I am going to try and get you guys at least a chapter per week.

**Hint:** I would really love to have 5 reveiws before I update.


	4. Chapter 04

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

- No Jalex interaction in this chapter, sorry. ducks flying objects

- I've decided that I do actually like this title so I'll keep it.

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

**_Three Weeks Later_**

Alex walked into school and dropped her bag unceremoniously to the floor. She wasn't up for this. It required energy she no longer seemed to have in her. She yanked open her stubborn locker door and down fell the note Justin had scribble before vanishing from her life. She bent down, quickly picked it up, and placed it back inside. Alex robotically shoved the right books into her locker and closed the metal door. Careful not to slam it shut. She didn't want to be threatened with 'destruction of school property' twice in a two day span. Even though, she knew he would not be there just as he had not been the past fifteen days of school, she cast a hopeful glance toward what had, up until three weeks prior, been Justin's locker.

Ever since Justin moved out three weeks ago, nothing was the same. Max didn't know what to do with himself when he was home, so mostly he hung with various school friends until his curfew (7:00 PM) then he'd dart upstairs to his room to do wizard-knows-what by himself. Theresa and Jerry spent a greater deal of time together; Alex suspected that a large amount of that time was spent discussing her. And Dragon, well, he just spent almost every day waiting for Justin to come home and every time Alex arrived home from school alone, Dragon would get this dejected look on his face. Alex felt so bad for puppy-dragon that she played with him in her free time and even moved his doggy bed into her room, though he insisted on sleeping at the foot of her bed instead in his own.

Things, however, had not only changed at home but also at school. The day after her house gained an empty room the rumors began to fly. Alex ignored the various reasons, different places, and diverse illnesses which the others used to explain the eldest Russo's disappearance from their school. She thought some the rumors were just so hilarious, though she never laughed out loud. One rumor was that Justin was responsible for burning down Chargo's Pizza Palace and the judge had order him to join the military as punishment. This, of course, was totally impossible because no one could be ordered to join the service, as proud and noble as that venture is. Max couldn't handle hearing Justin (and sometimes Alex) being talking about as if they were characters on a television show. One day, about four days ago, he blew up at lunch. He shouted at the entire cafeteria that they didn't know anything and informed the entire school of the whole sad tale. Unfortunately for poor, fed up Max, most people didn't believe him despite his very moving and emotional display.

People changed around her too. The people who used to casually greet Alex in the halls now downcast their eyes, probably not wanting her to see the pity they felt for her broken family reflected in them. People Alex used to make small talk with before class now covenantal found homework to do, textbooks that just had to be read (upside down none the less), bags to dig through furiously, and desks that became so much more interesting the second she took her seat. Her teachers even avoid her. Her History teacher skipped over her for both the Thursday pop quiz and the Friday pop quiz. Alex rationalized, though, that one probably had nothing to do with her. Her history teacher had always been fond of Justin (what teacher hadn't?) and so he was probably avoiding her to deal with his own grief or whatever. The worst one was Harper. She had been dodging Alex in the hallways, not returning her calls, and even begun hanging out with Gigi.

"_That's right, folks! My own best friend is ditching me while my life's a disaster! That's how strong our friendship is!"_ Alex thought miserably as she dragged herself to class, forcing herself to remember what happen when she confront Harper on it.

* * *

_**Two Days Prior**_

_Alex walked into the school and almost dropped everything in her arms. Harper was standing with Gigi, Marissa, and Lucy acting as if that was where she was supposed to be. Angrily, Alex stormed over to the hyperactive brunette. _

_"Harper, can I talk to you for a minute?" She demanded and dragged the other girl away from the gossiping trio. As Alex marched forward she saw Harper glanced back as if to ask Gigi if it was okay for her to go with Alex. Alex's fury grew when she saw Gigi nod. Harper had been acting weird around Alex since Justin left. She had been pulling away. As if she didn't want anything to do with Alex's broken life anymore. Which, deep down, Alex didn't blame her for; she would pull away to, but it did make her angry still. Harper was supposed to be her best friend and now, when Alex needed her most, she was leaving her. To deal with this pain, alone. But, why not? Everyone, as few as that number was, she trusted was making her face it alone._

_"What's up, Alex?" Harper asked once they stopped walking. She yanked her arm away._

_"What's up? Why are you hanging out with Gigi?" Alex questioned, making sure to keep her voice low so the gossip mill couldn't add this to their Alex-gossip pile. Harper bristled at Alex's tone._

_"Gigi is nice. She wants to be my friend and since I don't have any friends anymore, I'll accept her." Harper informed her, bitterness lacing the bottom edge of her words. Alex took a step back, in numb shock, and stared disbelievingly at her supposed best friend._

_"What are you talking about, Harper? I'm your friend! We've been friends since Kindergarten." _

"_You've changed, Alex. So much so that you're barely even you anymore." Harper explained, crossing her arms in an attempt to appear bored with the conversation. _

"_That's ridiculous, Harper! I haven't changed! You've been pulling away because you can't handle having a friend whose family is broken!" Alex accused back at her. Harper's eyes went wide and her jaw went slack in shock._

"_You've gotta be kidding me! I have been right beside you for three weeks doing my best to be there for you. When I imagine losing my brother I feel sad, very sad. So, I have been patient and kind, but I don't think things will ever be the same again and I'm not going to waste my life waiting for the impossible!" Harper informed her and uncrossed her arms. It wasn't that she didn't feel for Alex, she did, but she couldn't stand by and watch Alex fade away into this shell anymore. It was too hard._

"_You just want me to magically be the same as if nothing happened, is that what you want? I just found out my brother isn't my brother! I can't just be okay! Then to top it all off, he leaves! Just leaves. I haven't had any contact with Justin, who I'm using to seeing every day of my life, in close to three weeks now!" Alex yelled. Here she was so confused and mixed up and Harper was concerned with herself. Some best friend Harper was turning out to be._

"_That's it right there! You're not upset about the sudden change! Okay maybe you are but that's not what changed you. You don't know how to deal without Justin. He's always been there and now that he's not you're lost. Then to add insult to injury you aren't pretending nothing about the two of you has changed, but everything has, Alex. Remember the next time you do have contact with him, Alex, he's not your brother. He never was." With that final piece of advice, Harper rejoined Gigi and her copycat crew at the top of the steps. Alex shrugged off Harper's advice. It didn't make sense. Not much did anymore. _

**_A/N:_** I know it's short, but it's an important chapter. I need for you all to see how Justin's absence is affecting Alex's life. The next chapter will be on how Alex's abesnce is affecting Justin's life as well as what his new life is like.


	5. Chapter 05

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

- No Jalex interaction in this chapter, sorry. ducks flying objects

- I've decided that I do actually like this title so I'll keep it.

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Justin stepped out of the car apprehensively. Nervous would be the understatement of the century. He was about to meet his siblings, biological siblings, for the first time. The house looked absolutely huge from the outside. Four obvious floor, plus a basement probably. It was the obnoxious white color Alex detested on houses. The one time she explained her hatred of the color she stated that it was too bright. That houses that color had to be responsible for some accidents. Max had laughed at her and said she was being overdramatic. There was no way that the color of houses caused accidents. She'd claimed she read it somewhere, but was unable to remember where and their parents simply rolled their eyes at their children's antics. His apprehensive look quickly faded into one of sadness.

He'd expected to be sad, sure, but he'd never expected it to be this overwhelming. It was like there a small hole in his stomach and every time he thought of the Russos a fist inserted itself in the hole and twisted it to make the wound better. As he looked up at the giant white house, he felt the extreme to run home and stay there for the rest of his life. Except this, white house, was home. Not a colorful and unique sub shop. The people standing stiffly on either side of him were his parents. Not the two kooky sub shop owners he'd left behind. And there were three kids in that house that were his siblings. Not the spunky little boy wizard and beautiful girl wizard he'd left back at that sub shop.

Forcing himself into action, Justin began walking up to the house. He held his head high and forced all thoughts of Theresa, Jerry, Max, and Alex from his head. With a deep breath he placed his hand on the overly shiny door handle and glanced back at Fred and Lauren surprised to find they weren't behind him in support as he thought they should be. Instead, they were standing by the moving truck mostly likely discussing where to put his things. Bravely, he turned the handle and stepped into the foyer. Seriously, everything was immaculate. Stopping to carefully wipe his shoes on the mat, though he was sure there was no dirt on them, and entered further inside the beautiful white house.

To the left of the foyer was a spiral white staircase that wound up three times and led to the second floor that was more like a hallway instead of a floor. The second floor was a single walkway with doors on the wall to the left, a banister on the right. Justin looked up from his spot in the foyer and could see the roof so it would appear that the third and fourth floor was just like the second. Justin returned his attention to the first floor. To the right of the foyer was obviously the living room. There was a oriental fireplace in the top left corner, a large bookcase in the top right corner with a white leather chair and lamp next to it, a white leather couch that seated approximately three people was closest to Justin aligned with the invisible line that separated the foyer with the living room. The white carpet looked so soft that Justin's fingers ached to reach out and touch it. The kitchen was on the left of the foyer though quite a distance from the staircase. The appliances in it were all of the stainless steel kind. There was a door, between the left edge of the kitchen and the right edge of the living room, which was closed.

"_What's with these people and the color white?" _Justin thought, slightly creeped out by the overbearing presence of the color. Now that he thout about both times he met with them they were both wearing white. He had at the time figured that they had come from tennis lessons or something. It was all over everything! Shivering at the weirdness, he went to step into the living room, but a small voice stopped him.

"You have to take off your shoes!" Justin turned toward the coat rack were a little girl was peeking out at him. Her voice held an urgency he was surprised to hear from such a small person. "You can't enter the rest of the house with shoes on or my mommy and daddy will get mad at you!" The little girl whispered sticking out her white sock covered foot to show him. Bending down, Justin quickly undid his laces, slipped off his shoes, and set them down next to the other pairs of shoes. Slowly, he approached the girl. Kneeling down so he was on her level, he whispered to her,

"Why are you standing behind a coat rack?" It seemed to him a very weird place for a child to be. Then again he hadn't been around one since Max was a child. Boy, Max was a handful, always kicking and screaming about something. He'd hated it when no one was available to play with him. He also hadn't liked Alex. Every time she'd tried to play with him, he'd throw his toys at her head and tell her to go away that he didn't like her. Then she'd run to mommy and cry about it. Justin wanting to keep the peace and calm Alex then would suggest that the three of them play something which Alex and Max quickly agreed to.

"I'm hiding." She informed him giggling like he should have known that. Justin had to smile this little girl was very cute.

"From whom?" He asked, whispering as quietly as he could. He didn't want to give her away after all.

"My babysitter, Rachel." She replied and just as she finished Justin heard footsteps on the staircase. Small hands grasped his shirt sleeve and pulled him behind the coat rack with her. She placed her tiny finger over her lips to tell him to keep quiet. The footsteps grew closer and closer.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are, Marie.' A singsong voice chanted as it drew closer to the coat rack. A few seconds later the coats where drawn back and the face of a red head girl appeared in front of Marie. "Gotcha! AH!" She screamed when she caught sight of Justin back there with Marie. The girl, named Rachel, grasped Marie by her waist and pulled her out the coats and held the small child close to her body. Justin moved out from behind the coat rack and stood up from his previous kneeling position.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded of him and Justin opened his mouth to explain, but Marie beat him to it.

"Calm down, Ra. He's my new brother, J-J-J" Marie told the other girl pointedly, but stumbled over his name.

"Justin." He supplied helpfully. Marie squirmed out of her shocked babysitter's arms and walked over to Justin. She looked up at him as if sizing him up. He kneeled down again so he was at her level. If there was one thing he remembered about being young it was how much he hate having to look up at people. Not only did it hurt his neck, but it also made him feel inferior to the adults looking down on him.

"Hello. I'm Marie." She said thrusting her hand out to him formally. She looked so proper and feisty if that look in her eyes was any indication. He grasped her hand and shook it gently.

"It's very nice to meet you, Marie." He told her and then to his utter surprise the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled into a huge bear hug. He smiled a little and hugged her back carefully not to hurt her. Slowly he stood up with Marie still hugging him. He walked over to the stunned babysitter.

"Hi, Rachel, is it? I'm Justin." He removed one arm from Marie to shake Rachel's hand. She shook it and then excused herself to go claim her money from Fred and Lauren. It was then he heard the little snoring from his shoulder. He turned to the almost departed babysitter. "Which room is Marie's?" He asked her quietly.

"Second floor, third door." Rachel replied and Justin started up the stairs two at a time. Marie certainly looked like him. Her eyes were the same color as his though a little brighter probably due to her childhood innocence and her hair was the same though a shade lighter and defiantly longer then his by a lot. He pushed open the third door on the second floor and entered the room. The walls and floors were still white, but at least this room had colors in it. There were several butterflies handmade by Marie (obviously) taped up to the walls, a glittering mobile of butterflies above the purple bed with a canopy fit for a fairy princess, and a lot of glow in the dark stars stuck to her ceiling. Justin smiled, this room was happy, unlike the sterile atmosphere downstairs. Justin pulled back the covers on the bed and gently laid Marie down. She snuggled into her pillow with a happy sigh. Justin pulled the covers back up to her shoulders and left as quietly as possible. He closed the door with no sound. Turning around to face the stairs he almost knocked over a girl about 13. He assumed this was Anna Michaels. They stood there for a few seconds and then she walked off without a word. Justin frowned, finding this odd. If he'd seen someone he didn't know coming out of Alex's room when she was six years old, he'd have kicked the mysterious person in the shins and yelled for their parents and after they arrived to deal with the person he'd have gone to check on Alex.

Alex. No matter how much he tried it seemed she wasn't going to leave his thoughts. Justin climbed the stairs slowly. If he closed his eyes he could pretend he was coming down the stairs from their rooms to the sub shop on the ground floor. Tears stung his eyes. It would always hurt, but he hoped it wouldn't hurt **THIS** much forever. When he reached the last step, he pulled out his cell, flipped it open, clicked 'Missed Calls', and read the message he didn't want. 'No New Messages'. Dejectedly, he flipped the phone shut and put it away. He stared at the sterile rooms in front of him and let a tear fall. This was going to be very hard.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter may or may not have Jalex interaction in it. Chapters 4 & 5 were extermely difficult for me to write because there wasn't any Jalex, but it had to be done.


	6. Chapter 06

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

- No Jalex interaction in this chapter, sorry. ducks flying objects

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Dinner at the Michael's household was extremely quiet. The only talk that had commenced was between the parents and Jacob & Anna about the typically school stuff. The silence unnerved Justin a great deal being so used to almost constant chatter at dinner. Jacob spent most of dinner glaring at Justin, though Justin wasn't that surprised. After all, for thirteen years he'd been the oldest brother and now here was Justin trying to take that from him. Anna didn't look up from her plate once after finishing her discussion; if it could be considered that, with her parents and little Marie spoke not one word. That was probably the most peculiar thing of it all. She was six. Six-year-olds talked your ear off. That's common knowledge. Sit quietly through dinner they were not.

After dinner, Jacob and Anna took their plates to the kitchen, washed them, dried them, and darted upstairs as if there were a fire on the first floor. A few minutes later Marie followed their suit with her dish, with Lauren's help of course. After Marie had finished washing her dishes, Lauren returned to the dining room, grasped Fred's plate as well as her own and returned to the kitchen. Fred opened up his newspaper and quickly became absorbed in the events. Justin had to wonder why everyone else had to wash their own dishes but not Fred. Justin finished last, having had hard time with the silence, and followed everyone's except Fred's suit and washed & dried his own dishes.

With the used dishes now clean and put away, Lauren took Marie by the hand and lead her into the living room. The two sat down on the couch and Lauren opened a storybook that Justin had not seen her carrying. A few lines into the story Justin knew what it was. Cinderella. A classic fairytale. A small smile graced Justin's lips as he heard Marie recite the "poor Cinderella" poem that in the book was stated by the mice. With nothing to do, Justin went up to his room and upon opening the door cringed. Even with the boxes and stuff covering his room, it was still cold and inhospitable. He shut the door, making sure fist that his 'Please knock before entering' sign was in place, first. He quickly made his bed with the bedding he'd taken with him from Waverly Place. Not bothering to unpack any of the rest of his stuff, Justin lay down on his bed and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. He wasn't sure he'd get any sleep tonight.

He pulled his cell phone free of his back pocket and flipped it open. Nothing had changed since the last time he checked it. He flipped his phone shut and placed it on the empty desk next to his bed. Alex had never gone this long without talking to him before. Her pout record with dad may be four days, but her pout record with Justin is about two hours. He hoped that everything there was better than here. His door slammed open and Justin jumped startled by the door that dare interrupt the serenity of the silent house. There in the doorway stood Jacob, looking quite pissed. Justin figured that Jacob was trying to appear intimidating standing in the shadows like that, but it wasn't so much intimidating as a very bad attempt at copying some mobster movie.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Justin asked polite as ever though he was secretly tempted to laugh very loud at his younger brother's imitation techniques. He didn't because he didn't want to Jacob to dislike him more than he already did. Jacob stepped forward out of the doorway and into the box crowded room, closing the door behind himself.

"Yeah." Jacob replied pretending to ponder it a bit. "You know there is something you can do for me. You can leave." Jacob stated angrily taking two steps toward Justin who was now sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Leave? Boy, did Jacob have no idea how much Justin had been considering the same thing himself. He had to stay, get to know his real family. He looked Jacob up and down. Even if they didn't want to get to know him. "Or I'll make your life here a nightmare." Jacob threatened and once again was Justin tempted to laugh. Jacob was the sort-of person Justin was afraid. Not even when he had been thirteen.

"Sorry, buddy, no can do. I'm here to stay." Justin replied.

"Alright, do not say I didn't give you fair chance." Jacob said with a shrug his shoulders and started toward the door. Justin stood up to escort his brother out of the room. With quick reflects, Jacob turned around, grabbed Justin's phone, and darted out of the phone. Justin stared after him with a small sigh. How old was Jacob again? This take and chase game was something he'd expect from Marie. With a quick shake of his head at Jacob's immaturity, Justin tore off after him.

"Dad! Justin was trying to call the half-bloods! "Jacob declared once he reached the dining room, slightly out of breath and clutching Justin's phone in his hand. "I stop him before he could talk to any of them." He told his father who was now standing in front of him. Fred held out his hand out for the phone. With a grin, Jacob gave him the phone and then moved to stand behind his father. Justin came running into the room two seconds later almost unable stop before slamming into Fred.

"Jacob tells me you were trying to call the Russo's?" Fred stated, but it sounded like a question. Justin eyes landed momentarily on his new little brother. He was grinning like an idiot standing there behind his father with his arms crossed like a tough guy.

"I wasn't, sir. My cell phone was merely sitting on my nightstand." Justin responded. He added the sir because…well…it had felt like a sir type of moment. Fred face was all red and blotchy. He was acting as if Justin had been caught spray painting on the walls. What was going on here?

"We do not tolerate liars in this household!" He shouted getting right in Justin's face. Justin blinked. Seriously, was this like a family joke or something? If so, it wasn't all that funny. Lauren came in and took Justin's cell phone from Fred's hand. He was glad because in the fit that Fred was now, Justin had been pretty sure his poor cell would be crushed.

"Check my recent calls list. I haven't called anyone today." Justin said in his own defense. He would not be false labeled a liar when he was not lying. Jacob got this panicked look on his face when he realized Justin had an out. Lauren opened the phone to do just as Justin suggested and Jacob grabbed the phone from her and "accidently" threw it in the flower vase on the table. Lauren and Fred turned to Jacob and frown. He shrugged.

"Opps."

"Justin," Lauren started to say she grabbed Justin's hands and pulled him into one of the seats at the dining room table. "It would be easier on you to adjust to life with us here if you have no further contact with those people." She said her voice dripping sweetness, but her words were venom. Justin stared at her blankly. How was that going to help him adjust to being a member of their family? If anything, he thought, not having contact with the Russo's would hinder his adjustment.

"I don't see how that-" Justin began to say, but stopped as Fred stepped up to him rather menacingly.

"You are to have no further contact with those half-bloods! Do you understand me?" Fred demanded and Justin couldn't believe it. It was unthinkable what they were demanding of him. They couldn't honestly expect him to do that, could they? "Do you understand me?!" Fred demanded louder and right in his face. Justin nodded; what else could he do?

* * *

**_A/N:_** You know the drill at least five reviews before I start writing the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 07

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

- We are back with Alex again in the chapter.

- No Jalex interaction in this chapter, sorry.

- This chapter takes place two days after Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Alex sighed discontentedly. Yet another boring day of school. She wondered why she bothered to come at all. She hated school and lately no one was even paying attention to weather she was attending or not. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hadn't been sleeping well as of late and she was struggling to stay concussions in her sea of boredom.

"Alex?" She turned around as to face her brother. Max was listless and that sadden Alex a great deal. "Harper gave me a letter that her cousin, Daniel, gave her that Justin gave to him for you." Max extended the crumpled white envelope to her. Anger at Harper flooded her. Why couldn't Harper give to Alex herself? It was childish of her to pass the burden off to Max.

Alex accepted the letter with shaky hands. She hadn't had any contact with Justin in a little over three weeks. She knew most of it was her fault, but still. She was a girl. She shouldn't have to make the first move toward reconciling their disagreement. Max left as soon as the letter was out of his hands. Alex slid the envelope open with her index finger. The letter was written on slightly yellow-ing paper. She could he had written in rush because the ink was heavy. He put a lot of pressure on the tip of the pen and he only did that when he was in a hurry.

_Dear Alex,_

_I don't have a lot of time, so I'll get straight to it. I don't know if you've tried to call me or not. If you haven't, I'm sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it that way. No one could ever replace you. If you have, I apologize for not calling you back. My parents kind of…sort of…disposed of my old phone and forbid me to have contact with any of you. Which is why I'm writing this letter in such a hurry. My brother is a rat and would tattle on me if he knew I was attempting to contact you. So I hope this letter reaches you._

_My new family is very different from you guys. I miss you all very much._

_If you need to reach me, use wizard mail addressed to Justin Michael's room. Dad-Jerry-was supposed to teach you about wizard mail last week. If he hasn't, ask him about it. I'll keep my door locked always so there's no possible way for it to be intercepted._

_Love,_

_Justin_

Forbidden to contact them? What the hell? That had to be illegal or something. This was a free country after all. Alex stormed off to class after tucking the letter in her pocket. Everyone in the hall seemed to sense her don't-mess-with-me mood and jumped out of the way to avoid intercepting her.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Sorry, this chapter is so short. I have major Wizards writing block, but the good news is that this tiny chapter helps move the story to its next important spot. I'll start writing the next chapter when I recieve ten reviews for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 08

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: May cause some crying!

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

- No Jalex interaction in this chapter, sorry.

- This chapter takes place a week after Chapter 7!

- I think we are finally back on regular time. No more confusing jumps. I am sorry about that by the way, but it had to be done.

- This chapter is dedicated to my dedicated readers! This one is for you guys!

--This one is extra long cause I felt I owed it to you all after the shortness of Chapter 7!--

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Theresa had been sweeping up the sub shop when Alex came home from school. Her mother quickly took note of the girl's pale face and unsteady gate. She ran to the where her daughter now wobbled and demanded to know what was wrong and where it hurt. Alex waved a hand at her overly concerned mother and stepped down into the empty shop. She got about half way to the counter when she collapsed to the floor.

"Alex? ALEX!" Theresa yelled and was at her child's side in two seconds. She placed the young girl's head in her lap, hoping to provide comfort to the unconscious girl who knew nothing of it. Jerry, having heard his wife yelling his daughter's name, came down from their living area. He'd been told prepared to yell Alex for whatever mishap she'd caused now. He'd have been extremely grateful if that were it.

Since Justin left their family, Alex had taken to being extremely conservative with her magic. She barely used it during lessons anymore! When he inquired about her lack of use, she simply stated he'd wanted them to "go light on the magic use". Light, yes, not completely stop. He knew it tied back to Justin. Most things with Alex did these days. Justin had always been there to help Alex out of whatever scraps she'd gotten herself into and now that Justin wasn't there to help her clean up, she just wasn't making a mess anymore. Maybe that was the whole reason she made messes, so Justin would help her clean them up. Or maybe the lack of magic stemmed from something much simpler. Maybe Justin had inspired Alex to push the limits of both magic and the house rules by being so conservative with his magic. Sort-of a ying and yang thing. Whatever the reason was for the lack of magic, he hoped she'd get over it soon and be like she was before. Stupid and careless and completely loving her abilities.

The yell died in his throat though as soon as his eyes landed on the scene in front of him. His wife cradling their daughter's head in her lap and the aforementioned daughter sparking with purple and blue magic. The sparks were increasing and a couple of them were coming dangerously close to Theresa. He hated having to do this, but it had to be done. Jerry ran from the stairs to where his two girls were and yanked Theresa away from Alex's body. Theresa screamed at him with silent words as tears cascaded down her face. He knew she was scared. She didn't know what was happening to her baby girl and neither did Jerry and that was probably what was most frightening. One of Alex's sparks shot up into the light above her prone form and glass rained down on her, though Alex did not stir.

"We need to get her up to her room."Jerry shouted to Theresa over the sound of sparks causing things to explode. "You go make sure that everything breakable in Alex's room isn't in there when she's brought up and that her bed is ready. I'll go call Max and ask him to come home right away. He can use his wand and levitate her right into her bed without anyone getting harm by the sparks."

"Then what, Jerry?" Theresa shouted back, unsure of this plan's ultimate destination. Were they just going to leave her up there to spark the rest of her life? Were they supposed to just wait it out? What was the next step in this plan?

"Then I summon the magic council." Jerry spoke with finality. Theresa shivered. The magic council may be the good guys, but they still gave Theresa the creeps.

--

Theresa nervously came up the stairs. She carried a tray, eight cups, and jug of coffee. She began to pour it and hand the first five cups of pure black coffee to the five council men standing outside Alex's bedroom door. Their sixth council member was currently in Alex's bedroom examining her with the door open as per Jerry and Theresa requested. Theresa poured Jerry's cup and add one cream five sugars and then pure her own and added one cream two sugars. She sat the tray and final mug down where no one would trip on it. She wrapped both her shaking hands around her mug and took a deep sip.

She couldn't seem to remove her eyes from the prone form of her only daughter. The sparks were now coming off her on every available side. It looked like a mini fireworks display and, if she didn't know those sparks were hurting Alex, she'd be inclined to watch the pretty blue and purple sparks. A muffle sob to her right tore her gaze from Alex to the curled up ball just beside her formally known as Max.

She cringed realizing how hard this must be for him. In a span of a little over a month, he'd lost a brother and, if the magic council couldn't figure this out, possibly a sister too. In the span of a little over a month he could go from being the baby in a three sibling family to an only child. Theresa sat own next to him, placed her coffee on her left side, and her arms around her baby boy. He wrapped his arms around Theresa neck and sobbed and sobbed until he fell asleep. She picked him up and carefully tucked him away in his bed. It was past midnight now and the council man was still examining Alex. Jerry saw how tired and emotionally exhausted his wife had become and told her to go to bed. He'd would stay up and make sure the council man figured out what was wrong with Alex.

The next morning when Theresa descended the stairs, the council men were all seated at the counter and exhausted Jerry was serving them breakfast. Theresa entered the kitchen and shot Jerry a look that said, "What are they still doing here?" Jerry shrugged and dished out the remaining eggs onto three plates one for Theresa, one for Max, and one for himself. Theresa stared at the empty egg for a second, wondering what Alex was going to eat. Then a spark cracked the ceiling above their heads and she realized Alex was still out.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Theresa demanded just as the main council was going to take a bite of his eggs. Jerry shot her a warning look not to tick them off, but Theresa ignored it. She had to know what was going on with her baby girl. Her mind had run through trillions of worst case scenarios last night while she slept. She had to know, now, before more ran through her frazzled mind. The council men put their forks down and smile slightly in understanding.

"Alex is going through what is called, "Magical Rejection". It's something that occurs amongst half wizards sometimes, though it is rare. It is rather hard to explain, so I'm going to use an analogy." Jerry paled considerably when the name Magical Rejection was stated and this worried Theresa all the more.

"Alex is like a VW Bug. You know that tiny look car that everyone seems fond of. Her magic is like fuel. When one is a full blood wizard, the gas gauge reads full because they are both parts magic. However, when one is a half wizard, the gas gauge reads half full. Magic Rejection is like there's a hole in Alex the car's gas tank and the gas is just flowing from her. Bringing her closer and closer to empty on the fuel and magic scale."

"You're telling me my daughter is losing her magic?" Theresa asked slightly confused by the analogy.

"A VW bug once all the gas, or in this case magic, is gone the car stops running." Another council man added solemnly. It took a couple second for the implication to hit.

"You mean she's going to die?" Theresa croaked her throat suddenly dry and her head was suddenly spinning very fast. She started to collapse at the knees, but Jerry caught her arms and placed her gently on the chair he'd magically conjured up.

"How do we stop it?" Jerry demanded, eyes blazing. He was going to save his little princess, no matter what he had to do to do that. The council men blinked in surprise at the sudden change in demeanor.

"If her magic was supplemented with more magic; that would stop it." The council man who examined Alex informed.

"It would be like placing a permanent seal on that hole in the car Alex's gas tank." Supplied the main council man. He was determined to stick with his stupid analogy.

"I'll do it." Spoke up a sleepy voice behind the council men. All parties turned to see Max standing behind them.

"Max. It's not nice to eavesdrop." Theresa reprimanded.

"Why? It seems to be the only way to find things out in this house anymore." Max shot back. He was angry that she was focused on his eavesdropping when she should be focused on Alex.

"That's very kind of you, Maxwell." Commented the main council man.

"But you can't." said another.

"The amount of supplification she needs now will require a full blood wizard." Added yet another council man.

"Would your brother be willing to help, Jerry?" Theresa asked. Jerry's brother had won their wizarding competition when they were younger. He was the only full blood wizard directly related to them.

"Kalbo's not an option. He's on a wizards no-contact-from-the-outside-world-retreat." Jerry answered, sadness lacing his tone and words.

This discussion came to an abrupt halt there. Jerry hadn't kept in contact with any of his wizard relatives and that tapped everyone he knew in the wizard community. Theresa felt so sad and ill that she went right back upstairs to their room and back to sleep. Max darted up to his room after the council men left. He knew someone who'd give up their life for Alex. He wrote furiously quickly and hoped to the heavens this letter was received soon.

Justin came home from school and repeated his routine just like any other day at the Michaels'. He briefly stopped by Fred's office and said his typical hello. He paused in the doorway of the kitchen to greet Lauren and inquire about her day all the while not really caring in the least. Then he went up the stairs and knocked on Anna's door as was his typical form of hello with his quiet middle sister. He simply passed Jacob's door without any acknowledgement of the boy guaranteed to be behind it. Justin entered his room after unlocking the door, grabbed a stack of envelopes off his desk, stuffed them in his book bag, and proceeded to the next door after reinitializing his lock. There was one more person he had to greet, the only person in this family who made living here at all bearable.

He knocked on the door with his special just for Marie knock. One rap, Two rap, One rap. The door cracked opened just the tiniest bit so that one tiny eye was visible. He bent down so he was visible to the six-year-old girl's eye. He waited with baited breath for the rest of the ritual.

"Password?" She croaked in what she deemed a suitable scary voice. Justin smiled lightly so as not to offend his little sister. In his time with her, he'd come to realize she hated not being taken seriously and Justin wanted to be the one she could trust to always treat her how she wanted to be treated. He loved the Marie part of his greeting routine best. It made him smile in a happy, not fake, way that only one other thing could these days. Her latest kick was spy movies. She just loved pretending she was a spy and Justin didn't mind humoring her. After all, she only gets one childhood right?

"Purple Butterfly." He whispered and glanced around suspiously, as he always did. Make sure you aren't followed, Marie had the first time warned him, and so from then on he'd always made a show of checking for suspious activity. She cracked the door open just enough for him to slip through and then promptly shut and locked it behind him. He found this behavior odd for a six-year-old. What does someone her age do or need to hide that requires a locked door? But that was her business and he wasn't about to become the nosey older brother.

"Did you bring them?" She whispered in case her room was bugged. If this were a normal household, Justin would have assured her that there was no way her room was bugged. However, Jacob was their brother, and from what Justin could gather about their brother, it was quite possible that the room could be bugged. Justin nodded and pulled the white envelopes from his backpack. Marie smiled and pulled Justin toward her window. He placed his now close bag into her closet for "safe keeping" and then, with the envelopes safely tucked under his one arm, started down the rope letter he'd created for Marie. He waited at the bottom until she was on the ground safe and sound and then started toward their secret hiding place. There was old fort, probably built by residents of the neighboring house some time ago, that they went to when the wanted to discuss "classified information".

He ducked to enter through the small doorway. He then proceeded to sit in Indian style with his back resting against the left wall. She followed his example and sat Indian style against the right wall. He produced the envelopes with a flourish and she giggled. He frowned when he realized two of the three envelopes he was holding had already been opened. He freed the letter confused and then sighed when realized they were opened because they'd already been read. Then he frowned again.

"One letter? That's it? I know I grabbed them all." He didn't realize he was speaking out loud, but it didn't really matter.

"Who's the letter from? Alex?" Marie inquired. Justin got three letters everyday now. One from Jerry & Theresa, one from Max, and one from Alex. Through the letters Marie got to know the people who raised her oldest brother. Out of all the letters, Alex's letters were always Marie's favorite. They were Justin's favorite too. She could tell. His eyes always got brighter when reading one of her letters and he got this little secret smile on his face that Marie wasn't even sure Justin knew about. Marie wished she could meet them. They sounded like wonderful people. Sometimes, Marie would lie in bed and imagine she was part of their family, like REALLY related not related like Justin had been. She imagined it to be much more fun than her real family. Plus, she could tell from the letters and stories she'd asked Justin to tell her that they all loved each other very much. She wondered what it would feel love like that. No one in the Michaels family loved each other. The only love in Marie and Justin's household was for one's self.

"No. Max." Marie could hear the question in his statement. She moved so she was sitting next to him and gazed at the front of envelope. Yup, it was from Max. Marie liked Max. He was funny and light-hearted.

"Well…go on. Open it." She poked him in the side gently. Justin slid his finger under the seal and the envelope opened. Marie watched as Justin removed the letter with shaky hands. He was worried because there was only one letter. Marie was afraid because of it. She wanted there to be a simple reason just like Justin did. But she could tell as Justin's eyes scanned the words on the page that it was bad news. Justin dropped the letter. His face was a weird shade of white and his eyes were really, really big.

"Justin? Justin, what is it?" Marie asked, nervously ringing her hands. She may have never met any of the Russo family, but they were like her second family. Something big must have happened to make Justin's face look the way it did.

"Max says…" Justin started and then stopped. "…Alex …dying." He forced the bad words out of his mouth. Marie gasped.

"What?"

"He says…the magic council said she's going through magic rejection." Tears leaked from Marie's eyes. No! She couldn't die! She couldn't! Marie threw herself in Justin's lap and clung to him as she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her lightly, but she could tell his mind wasn't with her at the moment. He was relieving memories. Marie could practically see the slideshow. She waited until her tears stopped and then grabbed the discarded letter. Tears that were not her own blurred some of the words on the page and some of them were too big for Marie to understand, but she got the gist of it.

"I can help her. I have to get to her." Justin declared suddenly. He stood up quickly and Marie was glad she'd moved.

"I'm going with you!" Marie stated determinately in her big girl voice. She had a plan to get them out of the house.

"Marie-" He started, but she held up a hand.

"No, I'm going Justin. It's the only way they'll let you out of the house without supervision anyway." She told him furiously and climbed out of the tree. He followed after her. There was no way he was going to argue this point. Marie was right.


	9. Chapter 09

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

- No Jalex interaction in this chapter, sorry.

- I do believe there will be some Jalex stuff in the next chapter though, but not much cause Alex is out cold.

- This chapter takes place almost right after Chapter 7!

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Justin rushed into the front door of the Sub Shop holding the sleeping Marie in his arms. It hadn't taken all that long to get from the Michaels' home back to the colorful sub shop. The bus ride had been uncomfortable and bumpy. The good thing about the bouncy ride was that it put the anxious and sad Marie to sleep. Justin thought it was adorable that his little sister was so worried about someone she'd never met just because he cared about Alex. It appeared that no one was in the little shop so Justin quickly climbed the winding staircase up to the place he used to call home. He must have shifted the sleeping child too much on his way up for she awoke halfway.

"Justin?" She inquired sleepy as she rubbed the fog of sleep from her vision. "Are we here yet?"

"Of course, Marie, we're always here. We can't be not where we are." Justin explained at her and the little girl cocked her head, confused. She may not have understood what he said but she did know he was being confusing on purpose. In retaliation, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know what I meant!" She whined and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Justin chuckled and tightened his grip on her as they reached the top. He didn't do it because he was afraid for Marie. She'd be fine. Chances were Theresa would relish the chance to have someone to take care of. It would distract her from the Alex's situation for a moment. Max, too, would love Marie. He'd get to act as the big brother he always wanted to be. No, he did it because he was afraid that he'd be too late to save Alex.

No one was in the hall, he hadn't expected anyone to be, and started toward Theresa and Jerry's bedroom. He passed Alex's room and didn't dare to look. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to go any further than that and he had to make sure Marie was settled with someone before he saw her, before he could help her.

The door to the biggest bedroom in the multiple-floor home was shut. Justin raised his hand and knocked. He did NOT want to barge in on Theresa's and Jerry's "adult time". That would scar Marie for life; he was sure of that. They waited penitently. There was a loud squeak and Justin imagined Jerry was standing up from the bed. He also heard VERY muffled sniffling from inside the closed room and Justin's heart ached for the pain he knew both Jerry and Theresa must be feeling. Marie must have heard the sniffling too because she lifted her head from Justin neck and stared at the door. Tears formed in her eyes as the sniffling continued.

"It is okay, Marie. I'm going to make it all better; for everyone. After all, you still need to meet Alex." He whispered to her. Marie was such a sensitive child; it was no wonder that being around all these people who were sad was making her sad in turn. Marie pulled back and looked at him, seriously, as if examining the truth in his word and then she gave a small smile.

"I can't wait to meet her!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I want to see how bright both yours eyes get around each other. If her letters can make them that bright, I can't wait to see how bright she herself can make them." Justin blushed, Marie giggled, and Jerry chuckled. Shocked at the sound of it, Justin and Marie looked up at him. Marie more than Justin as Jerry was only a little bit taller than Justin. Marie squirmed from Justin's grasp, sensing that Jerry wanted to hug her brother, and she didn't want to be in the middle of that. She'd be crushed! Jerry did as Marie sensed he would and pulled Justin into a circle of arms. Justin wrapped his arms around Jerry as well. It felt nice. Jerry had never hugged the boys much as children except when they REALLY needed it. It had always helped cheer them up greatly. Not today. Though, Justin was pretty sure this hug was more Jerry than for himself.

Marie looked up from the floor at the bear hugging her brother. She knew, of course, that Jerry wasn't a bear but from her current position he sure looked like one. Marie heard more sniffling and tilted her head so she could see past the massive form of her new brother's old dad. There on the bed was a woman. Marie could guess that was Theresa, Justin's old mom, being as she looked like Justin described her and she obviously was not Alex or Max. She squeezed into the room between Jerry and the edge of the doorframe and stepped up to the half-sitting, half-laying form of Theresa Russo. Marie didn't think about it whether or not it was okay to do what she was about to do; she just did it. She crawled up onto the very high bed, with some difficulty, and sat down next to the hiccupping Theresa. Marie turned to the woman who raised her brother and wrapped her tiny arms around her waist.

"It's going to be okay. Justin going to make it all okay again." She whispered into the older woman's side. She wanted to make the crying woman understand that there was no reason to cry anymore; Alex would be fine, Justin was here now. Theresa wrapped her arms around the unknown little girl and squeezed gently. Marie marveled at the feeling.

"_This is what a hug from a mommy feels like!" _Marie thought and squeezed Theresa back desperate to feel a mother's love surrounding her, even if it wasn't her own mother. She'd never missed the feeling before because she'd never felt it. Now, though, now it would be hard. This hug would eventually be broken and she'd never feel like this again. With that thought running through her mind Marie clung to Theresa desperate to stay in this hug forever. Sure, Justin had hugged her plenty of times in the small space of time he'd been her brother, but it wasn't the same! She loved Justin's hugs very much, but she wanted more hugs like this.

Theresa was shocked at the strength to which this girl was clinging to her. Not that she minded; it was just a little sad. This girl was holding onto her as if this were her last hug ever. Theresa unwrapped one hand from around the small girl and wiped at her own puffy eyes. She shot Justin a small smile. The words which the girl had spoken were by themselves not all that reassuring, but the depth of which the girl believed in her heart what she was saying, made Theresa believe it too. It would be alright. Alex was going to be alright because Justin was here.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys gave more then the asked for 15 reviews! I was so thrilled! Much love to all who reviewed!

No review limit this time because I am that proud of you all!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Justin stood in Alex's doorway, waiting to be allowed inside. The magic councilmen were attempting to make it so that he could enter without being turned into a bunny rabbit or something by the sparks of Alex's magic. He could hear the chants from the robed men as they cast the spells necessary, but found himself unable to tear his eyes off the prone form of the teenage girl.

She was floating a couple inches off her mattress and sparks were flying off of her like she was a giant sparkler or something. He assumed, from all he knew of magic rejection which wasn't much, that she'd started out floating a couple of centimeters from her ceiling and as her magic drained out she was brought down to the bed. The fact she was so close to her bed was worrisome. What if he arrived too late and no amount of magic could supplement the little amount remaining? It didn't matter. However much she'd need, he would give. Justin could live without magic. He'd been planning on it when he thought he was Russo. That's why he'd used magic so conservatively. He hadn't wanted to battle it out with his siblings; not over something he was willing to give to them anyway. Besides, if they had battled, chances were high that it would come down to him and Alex. Justin may have been book smart about magic but Alex was passionate about it. She would have won. So, Justin was prepared, always had been, to give Alex his magic.

The spell casting grew louder and louder. So much, in fact, that Justin had to cover his ears. A yellow bubble surrounded Alex and as he watched the bubble grew thicker and thicker. As it grew the more sparks were trapped inside it. Some of them were bouncing off the yellow bubble wall and hitting Alex again, but Alex's facial expression didn't change. Not that it would even if the magic sparks were hurting her. Alex was, for a lack of a better way to state this, comatose.

Justin hoped Max was distracting Marie as diligently as he promised when he came and took the small girl from Theresa and Jerry's room. He hoped Max took her to the lair. It was soundproof and Justin had a feeling Marie would get a kick out of seeing real magic books. Fred didn't teach them magic. There were no lessons; nothing. He somehow expected his children to just know the spells and enchantments without lessons, or books, or homework, or even wands. It was completely ridiculous! Maybe Marie would use the time to learn instead of worrying herself to bits about Alex and himself.

"Once you enter the doorway you must hurry and lie next to Ms. Russo on the bed and hold onto her hand. Under no circumstances are you to let go, do you understand?" The head councilman shouted over the din of the sparks hitting the magic wall. It was hard to hear, but Justin got the message. He see could the strain it was taking on the councilmen to hold the bubble so with one breath to calm his nerves he crossed the threshold and ran to the other side of Alex's bed. He quickly lay down and grabbed onto Alex's hand for dear life.

When they were sure Justin was where he needed to be for the magic transfer to work, they dropped the yellow bubble that had been protecting Justin from Alex's magic. The second the bubble was gone they started the transfer spell. Justin flinched as three sparks of Alex's magic were absorbed into his skin. It stung, but it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would and at least he wasn't a furry bunny now. The eldest Michaels' child turned his head and looked at Alex's face. The spell was making him sleepy, which was to be expected. Justin saw Jerry and Theresa standing safely in the doorway. They were watching over Alex and Justin and that made him feel good. It had been far too long since someone looked out for him. He refocused his gaze on Alex's face as it became harder and harder to stay awake. She was so beautiful. Like an angel, he decided, and with that final thought let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Theresa watched as Justin's blue magic ran through him and into Alex. It flowed in a thin line from Justin's left hand through his torso into his right hand and into Alex's left hand. It looked kind of like a blood transfusion without the tubes and without the blood actually exiting the body. They were told this procedure could take several hours, but Theresa didn't really want to move from her spot.

There was a little girl downstairs, however, that was probably hungry and Theresa wasn't about to let Max feed her one of his many concoctions. For all Theresa knew Max's concoctions were poisonous. She stood with Jerry's support and started down the stairs.

It was all going to be different now. If this worked, both Max and Alex would grow up to be wizards. There would be no need for her children to fight amongst themselves. That was a good thing for Theresa would no longer have to fret over the upcoming magic battle. If it does not work, Alex could die. That mere thought made Theresa's knees go weak and she had to grab the stair railing before she fell down them. It couldn't happen. She couldn't lose her baby girl; she was meant to pass on long before Alex. It was the rule of time. She wouldn't have her family break the rule of time. Not like this.

Gathering herself together, Theresa put on a smile and entered the empty downstairs sub shop. It was eerie down here. It was so quiet, excusing of course, the light chanting upcoming from the upstairs. She walked into the kitchen of the sub shop and began making sandwiches for the two youngest occupants of the building. She didn't know what Marie liked on her sandwiches so she chose peanut butter and jelly was her best option. Once, Theresa was finished creating edible masterpieces, she banged heavily on the freezer door. It was soundproof in there, but she hoped Max and Marie could hear her.

The door swung open and out rushed Marie giggling like mad with Max following quickly behind her. The sound of laughter made Theresa smile unconsciously. The purple hands which Max controlled were tickling the six-year-old like mad. Marie attempted to hide behind Theresa hoping that being blocked would distract the hands from their pursuit of her. Her tactic, though quite bright for a first grader, was unsuccessful in stopping onslaught of tickling be Max's spell.

"Stop, Max, stop." Marie gasped out between giggles. Max shook his head no and Theresa knew she had to step in. Marie was red-faced from laughing so much and she looked ready to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Maxwell Edison Russo, stop that right now." Theresa ordered. Max flinched at the use of his real name and dropped the spell immediately. Marie got this ashamed look on her face and ducked out from behind Theresa. Theresa wanted to say something else to lower the tension in the small kitchen but could think of nothing so she simply handed Max and Marie each a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, apple slices, and a glass of milk and instructed them to sit at table number 1. With hung heads, the two marched over to the table and sat down facing each other.

"Sorry, Max, I didn't want to get you in trouble." Marie whispered; close to tears. She'd just made friends with Max and she got him in trouble. Oh man! He was going to hate her now! Suddenly a hand, only slightly larger, clasped over hers.

"You didn't. I'm not in trouble. Mom was just getting me to stop; apparently I don't respond well to normal commands." He informed her gently and then made a funny face. She chuckled and then picked up her sandwich and bit into it.

"Oh, yay!" She exclaimed. "Peanut butter and jelly! Justin makes this for me for ALL THE TIME! It's so yummy!" Max smiled at Marie's child-like enthusiasm. It was contagious, after all, but her words they made stop and think.

"So…uh…Justin makes your lunches? What about your mom? Does she make your lunches sometimes?" It was a curious thought. Theresa always made his and Alex's (and Justin when he was still a Russo) lunches. Always. Except, of course, when Max insisted on making his own. He couldn't picture anyone but his mom doing such a mom-type job.

"Yeah, ah huh. Justin makes the best lunches." She replied casually; taking yet another bite of her lunch. "His lunches are defiantly better then the little bits I had to snag from my classmates' lunchboxes during naptime in kindergarten. So much better then the lunches I had to make myself before I started school." She informed him as if it were no big deal. As if what she were telling him wasn't something neglectful parents got arrested for. Suddenly Max was no longer hungry. He offered his untouched sandwich to the starving little girl, who had gobbled hers in like five bites. Marie grateful accepted the offered food and gobbled it up as well. His heart clenched as he watched her eat. He wanted to make it better. He'd never felt like this before; never wanted to protect someone this bad.

Suddenly, he stood up and slid in next to Marie. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Marie made a slight noise of surprise, but wrapped her arms around him in return. She wasn't going to give up an excuse for a free hug even if she didn't understand why she was being embraced.

Theresa sat with her back against the counters, tears pouring down her face, having heard Marie's sad story. It was all too much; just too much. After a few minutes of silence, Marie and Max's laughter filled the still area of the sub shop and Theresa dried her eyes and stood up. It was time an adult cared took care of that girl and Theresa was going to do just that.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! How about 12 reviews this time?


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Theresa was scrubbing the counter down with a sponge while Max and Marie washed the dishes. Though it would appear that Max and Marie were getting more soaked then the dishes. She shooed the two from the kitchen playfully and they disappeared into the lair. Theresa just hoped that they two didn't create as much chaos in there as they had out in the kitchen. The mother of two was a little tentative about her plan. The Russo's had taken up so much of the council time already; it didn't seem like a great idea to ask another favor of the great beings. Marie was being neglected though she couldn't just let that go. That little girl was just too wonderful. Theresa sighed, fed up with the war going on in her mind, and sat down at one of the tables to just not think for awhile.

* * *

"Max?" Marie asked slowly as she stared up at the swirls of dancing colors on the ceiling. Max had taught her many spells in her hours with the Russo and this was by far her favorite. It was so pretty!

"Yeah, 'Rie?" Max replied as he flopped down next to her on the red plush couch. He'd used so much of his magic tonight, teaching Marie his favorite spells, that he was just exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he didn't regret his decision to educate her in some magic. She told him that her father never taught any of his children a single spell; that "their magic needed no lessons" because they were full blood wizards. Mad had rolled his eyes and proceeded to teach the six-year-old every spell he thought she would like and/or could handle. It turns out Marie is a very fast learner. He'd even go so far as to say that she learned faster then Justin.

"I told them Justin and I were going out for dinner to celebrate my A on an English quiz." Max nodded, but he didn't exactly see where this was going. "We should've been home hours ago." She paused and then continued; her voice low and frightened. "They are going to be so mad!" She whispered and leaned toward him for a hug which he promptly pulled her into.

"We could take you home if you want." Max offered all the while wishing she'd say no. The very few tales of home she'd told made Max realize how good he actually had it. He didn't want to give the sweet little girl back to those horrible. They were her parents though. There was nothing to be done. She'd have to go back eventually, Justin too. That thought made him shiver in disgust and despair.

"No!" She shouted and then calmed a little. "I mean…I can't arrive home without Justin and he has to say in contact with Alex for twenty four hours." Max heard the statement underneath that despite her attempts to hide. She was afraid of what her family would do if the Russo clan showed up at their home. She raised Max's wand, because she didn't have one of her own, and made a twisty motion once with her wrist effectively changing the swirling colors into different colored stars with ease. He shot her a smile for the completion of the spell.

"Alright then. We'll just deal with that when it comes to it. Okay?" He could tell his answer didn't really satisfy her fears but she nodded anyway willing to get on this thought train with him. She yawned and he soon followed. He rolled his dramatically at being a statistic in the yawing-is-contagious game. She giggled at his over dramatic eye and the youngest two in the building stood.

"Ready for bed, miss?" He asked sticking his arm out gallantly for her to take. She giggled again; nodded, and took his arm. "I think you'll be staying in Justin's old room tonight." Marie's smile got bigger as she took in this fact. She'd get to stay in the room Justin had called his own in a house he still called home.

* * *

Marie yawned as Max and Theresa pulled the red plaid comforter up to the six-year-olds chin. Theresa gave her a small watery smile and brushed a stray lock of hair from the tiny face. Max handed her a teddy bear and Theresa gave him a confused, yet happy look. With that Max left being sure to ruffle the weary child's hair first. Theresa gazed down at Justin's little sister and sat down on the unoccupied side of the bed.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" Marie sat up a little straighter and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please. Very much." Theresa smiled and snuggled into the bed a little bit.

"What story would like to hear?"Marie tilted her head in confusion. There was more than one?

"I've only heard one story. My mother read it to me the night they brought Justin home." She looked down at her hands and whispered quietly. "I think she did it so Justin would believe our family was normal. It didn't last long." Theresa put an arm around the little girl close.

"All right. How about the story of Sleeping Beauty? It's Alex favorite." Maria nodded and Theresa began telling the tale of the beautiful princess who was placed in a eternal sleep, which Marie pointed out was an awful lot Alex at the moment, by an evil witch and awoken by the kiss of her one true love.

At the end of the story Marie jumped up from the bed and ran into Alex's room. She giggled in excitement at the sight that greeted her. Alex was cuddled up into Justin's chest and Justin was wrapped around Alex as if protecting her. His arms were wrapped her waist and his legs were intertwined with hers. Even at six years old Marie knew that the two of them were adorable together. Shaking off the giggles, Marie walked over to Justin's side of the bed and shook him awake eagerly, ignoring Theresa's commands not to wake him completely.

"Justin!" She urged quietly. "You to kiss Alex! It will wake her up!" Justin turned his head so he could see his little sister out of the corner of his eye. She was serious! He opened his mouth to respond, but Theresa intercepted it.

"Sorry. I told her the story of Sleeping Beauty." Justin smiled understanding dawning in his eyes. "Come on, Marie; let's get you back to bed." Theresa grasped Marie's smaller one in her own and began pulling her out of Alex's bedroom. Marie dragged her feet, hoping to stall her inevitable departure from the room.

"But…but…I want to see Justin kiss Alex and make her wake up." Marie whined tears forming in her eyes as she attempted to tug herself free of Theresa's grip.

"I promise by tomorrow Alex will be awake and well again, Marie. Then you'll get meet her for the first time." Justin whispered over Alex's head. Marie nodded wiping her eyes to get rid of her tears and followed Theresa out of the room.

Justin watched them leave blushing at the mere thought of being the Prince Charming in Alex's fairytale. Was it a wonderful scenario? Yes. But it wasn't the truth. The princess in the fairytale loved Prince Charming and Alex didn't love him. She wouldn't wake if he kissed her. He sighed and rested his head on top of hers again unmindful of the single tear that slid down his face.

* * *

**A/N:** I am SO sorry this took so long to get to you, but I switch fandoms every other week and it's so hard for me to write this when my mind isn't in this show. You know?


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**A/N:** I have made a banner and a video for this story. The links are in my profile. Check 'em out!

Happy Holidays to all!

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

**Disclaimer**:

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dedication:_**

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend crazybeagle for simply because she is wonderful.

* * *

A loud banging noise woke Jerry Russo from his peaceful sleep. He grumbled about how, at three in the morning, loudness should not be allowed; a natural law. Theresa followed right on his heels clutching a baseball bat tight in her hands. A quick survey informed the sleepy duo that the banging must be coming from the substation down below as it wasn't coming from any doors in their apartment. They quickly descended the steps knowing any attempts to avoid waking all current occupants of the apartment were useless now. They were already awake. The restaurant was empty and dark. All was silent. Bang! Theresa jumped; the sudden noise after the short period of silence was startling. A whimper from behind her made Theresa jump again. Living with wizards was making her jumpy because she'd never been this startle-able before marriage.

"What are you kids doing out of bed?" Theresa whispered though it was completely unnecessary. The only two still asleep were Justin and Alex and they were out of hearing range now that the others were on the ground floor of the three-floor building. Jerry approached the front door cautiously with the bat, Theresa had brought down, in his hand.

"It's my family." Marie warned. Max looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Could she see through doors or something? Still, Jerry lowered the bat, hoping that she was right and that it wasn't a burglar with a gun. Marie instinctively reached out and grabbed Max's hand. He would keep her safe. Theresa stepped protectively in front of Max and Marie. The foreboding feeling just would not ease. Jerry pulled open the door and there, as Marie had predicted, were her mother, father, Anna and Jacob. Fred was obviously livid and Lauren looked pissed though in the carefully concealed manner. Jacob mimicked his father's attitude and Anna was passive. She didn't really care that Justin and Marie were with the Russos. They were nice enough to care for Justin for most of his life. She didn't see why this was even an issue, but it was. Her family was SO embarrassing!

"Marie! Darling!" Lauren exclaimed. Everyone could hear the falsehood in her voice. Lauren attempted to get to Marie, but Jerry and Theresa closed ranks protecting the scared little girl. Her parents were REALLY mad! She cringed and cowered in Max's side feeling safer already. The Michaels recoiled slightly.

"I have some concern about your parenting abilities." Theresa spoke with words carefully chosen. Lauren sneered. Did this human really think she could keep her from her daughter? Magic coursed through Lauren's veins and she grinned slightly knowing nothing was going to stop her.

"So what?" Fred said his eyes clearly belaying his distain from the family before him. He attempted to reach for Marie again, but Jerry blocked him. "She's our daughter. You can't keep her from us!"

"No. But we can." Everyone turned as the councilman stepped out of the darken kitchen and into their tiff. If there was one thing Theresa didn't like most about the wizarding world it was their ability to just pop in whenever they felt like. In this case, however, she was glad that the councilman had just let himself in.

"Councilman, sir!" Fred bowed low to the councilman as did Lauren, Jacob, and Anna. The councilman rolled his eyes, though it could not be seen because of the hood of his robe, and motioned them to stand once again.

"Theresa," The councilman started a smile playing on his lips. He liked Theresa Russo she was kind and caring and just a generally nice person. He wasn't very fond of most people. Stuck-up and concerned with possessions and looks. "expressed to us some concerns she has about your ability to care for this lovely little child." He placed his hand gently on the top of Marie's head and she grinned. The councilman thought she was a lovely little child! What a compliment!

"We are perfectly capable to raise our children!" Fred stated. He had to keep his temper in check. This was the head of the magic council he was speaking to. The councilman snorted in disbelief. "I don't know what stories Marie told you." Fred began once more, but the councilman cut him off.

"We checked our records and discovered that not only are all of Marie's stories completely true, but that you have not taught these children anything about magic; we informed you of your duty when Jacob and Anna were born." The councilman stepped in between the Russo's protective circle and the Michaels. Fred glared at Theresa and Jerry, but said nothing knowing that anything that would come out of his mouth now would harm his cause. "I have discussed this issue with all my fellow council members and we have concluded that leaving Marie, Jacob, and Anna in care will endanger their mental and physical wellbeing." His words seemed to echo off the walls of the empty store.

"You can't take our children!" Lauren shouted. Her face twisting and contorting in rage. Theresa couldn't help but feel empathy for the woman. She knew what it felt like to have your children taken away from you. When Justin decided that he was going to go live with his biological family it had felt like a piece of her heart had been cut out of her chest. Then in, just a short span of time, to almost lose her only daughter. Yet another piece gone except this one, she suspected, would return when Alex did.

"We can and we are. The Russos have graciously offered their home to Marie, Jacob, Anna, and Justin. The council has seen fit to place all four children in their care. Marie, being only a youth of six years, has no say in the matter." The councilman paused and turned to face a smiling six-year-old for a moment before turning back. "Though I do not believe she minds. Jacob and Anna, being thirteen years of age, have the right to choose where they would like to go."

"I want to remain with my parents!" Jacob stated briskly just as the councilman finished his statement.

"You are well within your rights to make that choice Jacob." The councilman conceded and turned to the silent twin. Anna opened her mouth to give the same response as her brother but stopped. All of her life she'd been following Jacob. Doing what he wanted because he was wanted it so. The few times she'd tried to speak up in opposition to him he'd guilted her with the "We're twins. How could you do that to me?" speech that she so hated hearing. She loved her brother and wanted him to be happy. So she'd stopped trying to be different from Jacob and went with flow. In general she hadn't minded it. It was much easier to let him make the decisions. This was different, though; this choice impacted the rest of her life. She couldn't just follow Jacob on this one. She wouldn't.

"May I think it over?" Her voice was rough with disuse, but strong, nonetheless. The councilman nodded. Fred and Lauren were stunned both by her words and the sound of her voice. She had spoken in their presence since her first word. Jacob was stunned as well; why hadn't she just taken his side as always?

"Of course you may. This is a big decision; it would probably be best if you stayed here tonight while you deliberate however." He saw the glares Jacob was throwing Anna and figured it safer for her to stay there then sending her home. Anna nodded and moved to stand next to her little sister. Marie grabbed Anna's hand in comfort.

"Anna Elizabeth! You will tell them you want to come home with us!" Fred shouted stepping up to his thirteen-year-old daughter. He grasped her shoulders and shook her roughly. "I am your father and you will do as I say. Do you understand me?" Anna bit her lip to stop herself from giving the answer he wanted automatically. She would not give in. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" His yell shook the building. Suddenly a green light threw him far away from Anna.

"This is MY decision, father, not yours and I will not let you or Jacob force my hand. Not this time." She stood her ground firmly even going so far as to place her hands on her hips. Despite beyond confounded by her indecision, Jacob jumped in the conversation to prevent Anna from any harm. She was his twin sister, after all; it was his job to protect her. Their dad was easy enough to distract.

"What about Justin?" Jacob inquired of the councilman.

"Justin will have a choice to make as well." A general murmur filled the room and Anna took the general distraction to ask about Justin. She'd never spoken to her eldest brother, at Jacob's demand, but she had observed him. He was really sweet to Marie, though, and that won him some brownie points with her.

"Where is he?" Anna asked. Her voice held no malice or anger only curiosity.

"He's sleeping with Alex!" Marie informed her excitedly. Her sister looked down at her in surprise. The room became defiantly quiet at her statement. Everyone's, except Theresa, Jerry, Max, and Marie's, eyes were wide in shock at her candor.

"What?" Lauren sputtered from her position next to her husband. Marie tilted her head in confusion. What was so hard to understand?

"He and Alex are asleep in her bed." Jerry clarified. The shock faded from the room and everyone relaxed.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, are they in the same bed?" The councilman informed the Michaels of Alex's condition while Theresa took Max, Marie, and Anna upstairs to get some sleep. As she was sorting the children into appropriate sleeping arrangements Theresa heard muffled shouting and the loud slam of a door.

"They didn't like whatever they were told." Anna commented as she entered Justin's room with Marie close on her heels. The two quickly climbed into the bed and Theresa pulled the blankets up over the sisters.

"Goodnight." She chimed and, after the sentiment returned, left the room once more. Jerry met her in the hallway and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's get to bed; it's been a long night." He directed her tired body back to their bedroom. They could only hope tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, ladies and gents, this story is winding down. A few more chapters and "Nothing Gold Can Stay" will be finished. That being said, I am considering writing a sequel, so if you could please tell me wheather or not you would read the sequel in your review. You can wait, of course, until NGCS is finished but I'm curious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

**Video:** http :// w w w. youtube . com/ watch ? v=b- sp7y OLfKE

**Banner:** http :// img143 .imageshack .us/img 143/8725/

With Ariel Gade as Marie

= Uses a texture by sakuragi_kun on livejournal

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Alex opened her eyes slowly weary of her surroundings. Why on earth was she in bed? Try as she might she couldn't figure it out. The last thing she remembered with perfect clarity was passing the stray dog, she'd named Hope, on the street and feeding her uneaten sandwich to the small pup. After that she could recall feeling very dizzy and hot. She shifted trying to awaken some of her various sleeping limbs; a grumble from behind her stilled Alex's movements completely. She quickly deuced that the mystery person must be in the bed beside for the noise was too loud to have originated from any further from her. Alex reacted out of panic and, without further assessing the situation, jammed her left elbow in the unknown assailant's stomach as hard as possible. A painful moan reached her ears and her sleep muddled brain began to indentify her sleeping buddy as the two ungracefully fell off her bed in a tangle of limbs. She knew that voice. Who was it? She wished her brain would wake up already. Then it clicked; Justin!

He shifted them slightly so he took the brunt of the not-all-that-dramatic fall. Alex was now convinced that she was still dreaming. She had to be; it was the only way Justin could be there. She needed to end this right now. She couldn't handle the heartbreak of this dream again. She cried every time she woke to find him just a figment of her mind's creation. Alex needed to get over this. Justin was gone; he wasn't coming back; not ever. Why couldn't that fact stick in her head long enough to end this torture?

Alex scrambled to get off the dream-Justin the second his back hit her plush carpet, but found the action impossible. His arms were locked firmly around her waist; almost holding her desperately. She forced her eyes to her furry wallpaper as he maneuvered them both into a standing position. If she looked at him she'd never have the strength to pull away. She couldn't do that, though, if he continued holding her like that. She made an uncommitted noise and gestured with her free arm to his. He blushed, she noticed out of the corner of her eyes, but made no move to let her go. Instead he stared at his arms; confusion marring his face. This made her even more confounded. What did he have to be confused about? He was never even uncertain in her unconscious besides it wasn't all that complicated of a problem: remove warm, comfy arms problem solved.

"Right. Sorry" He moved slowly only removing only a single limb from her and then grasped her left hand tight in his free right hand. Once secure in the fact they were still touching he quickly removed his left arm. He was still blushing and that, though cute, was not a normal factor in her nighttime visitations from Justin.

"Justin?" His far-away gaze snapped instantly to hers. Her voice was rough and hoarse, but she barely noticed it in her state of confusion. "Am I dreaming?" She was attempted to add an 'again' to the end of the question but held it back in the chance that she was really speaking to her missing…something. Try as she might Alex could no longer find a category in which to fit her not-brother anymore. He wasn't her brother; he never had been in any and all biological and legal respects. He wasn't only her friend; they had been through too much for him to simply be her friend. Justin, unlike all others in her life, didn't fit neatly into any predetermined box. Alex wasn't really into deep, meaningful, life-altering trains of thought so this fact hadn't really disturbed her until this moment. This moment when she had no words to describe his position in her life. So, instead of dealing, she chose to focus on him and his words. His mere presence had always managed to calm the chaos inside of her. He chuckled.

"No, Alex, you're not dreaming." Justin replied sitting down on the edge of her bed in turn forcing Alex to sit as well. "Am I featured in your dreams a lot?" He was full out laughing now! She was sorely tempted to slap him. Now was not a time to be laughing; now was a time to be explaining. Nothing made sense.

"What are you doing here?" She asked successfully avoiding his question. Unexpectedly she fell backwards onto her bed; her body simply too exhausted to continue holding her up without support. It hurt trying to bend his wrist properly so Justin allowed himself to fall back beside her. They shifted on the sides so that they were facing each other.

It wasn't weird. Justin honestly expected to be. He expected her to be pissed and angry still. He thought when she opened her eyes the confusion he felt inside would go away. He thought she'd feel like his little sister again. She didn't. In fact, seeing her awake and hearing her beautiful voice again, made the chaos inside him increase tenfold. She wasn't his sister anymore. That was the single conclusive fact his mind could come up definitively come up with. So, if not that, then what? She wasn't his friend; though he did consider her a friend that wasn't all that she was. He'd female friends before and he never felt like this toward them.

His brain searched for a comparison, any connection he had that could compare to his feelings for the brunette in front of him. The closet match he could pull up was Miranda, but even that was exactly the same. He imagined the two feelings as colors so he could examine the differences. Both were a red color, but Miranda's was dull, sort of like a red sweater that's been washed fifty times. As he watched it faded a deep purple, the color of strong friendship. Alex's, though, was a bright red that seemed to be getting brighter by the second. That made no sense. What did red mean? He hated not understand something, but he despised not understanding himself.

Justin shook these thoughts off and considered her question. How should he answer it? It was then he noticed her slight fidget and realized that laying half on/half off the bed was probably hurting her hip. The council had come in a little while before Alex woke and informed him that, when she awoke, she would feel ache-y all over and be extremely tired. Despite having been unconscious for forty-four hours. He stood, picked her up, and set her back down so that she was sitting up against her headboard. She smiled gratefully as he sat next to her and he smiled back.

"This is a long story so be prepared." He warned and she nodded pulling her comforters up around them both. If this was going to be a long story they might as well be warm. "Well, let's start at the beginning, I suppose. Tuesday, that was three days ago by the way," Her eyes went a little wide. Three days?! The last thing she could recall was feeding Hope, the Waverly Place stray dog, her uneaten lunch sandwich. The sandwich was ham and she only prepared ham on Tuesday. "You came home from school and fainted, or whatever you want to call it. Sparks of magic started…um…jumping, I guess that's a good word, off you."

"Sparks of _my_ magic?" She whispered; her voice quiet and raspy so much so that Justin could barely make out her words. He reached over with his hand, grabbed the water bottle off her bedside table, and handed it to her.

"Drink slowly." He warned. "Yes, sparks of your magic. That's not the worst part. Max moved you up here and Jerry called the magic council. They came here straight away." She flinched. If the magic council was involved she wasn't going to like the rest of this tale. "They took a very long time in diagnosing you. I guess they wanted to be one hundred percent sure."

"And?" Alex prompted cautiously. Part of her didn't want to know. Whatever they came up with she wasn't going to like. This, she just knew. But she had to know, didn't she? It was important.

"It was magical rejection." She squeezed his hand. The words were simple, but frightening. "Do you know what that is, Alex?" He highly doubted it seeing as how she'd never did any of the required readings for Wizard homework. She declined her head in slight shame. Obviously, he did. It was probably a part of Wizards' lesson she missed. He was right; she should pay closer attention to their lessons. He rolled his eyes. "It means that your magic, having only half to begin with, was running out. It started pouring out of you."

"Pouring out of me?" Her face became deathly pale and Justin began to worry that it was too much too soon for me. Perhaps he should've waited. Perhaps he should've let the councilmen or Theresa and Jerry tell her. He wasn't good at telling things correctly.

"That's the best way I can think to describe it, but it's not exactly right. " She nodded slowly. Understanding what he was saying, but not how that helps her. Her magic leaving her. No words could accurately describe that.

"So I…I what? I'm out of magic? I'm no longer a wizard? What?" She was panicking. He squeezed her hand gently to try and calm her down. It was a scary prospect, indeed, but one she no longer had to fear.

"Take a deep breath, Alex. That's not the end of the story."

"It's not?"

"This is the part of the story where I come in." He told her; hoping this would, in some way, reassure her. "Max sent me a letter, early morning Wednesday, after they knew what it was. I came as soon as I could." Justin paused. He took the bottle from her and placing it back in its original position. It was almost half empty now. "Magical rejection can be stopped if the subject's dwindling magic is supplement with another's. You needed about half the magic of a full blood wizard." Her eyes widened as she took in his words.

"You gave up half your magic for me?" This was more of statement rather than a question. He tried to wave his heroics off.

"It's not that big of a deal." Justin commented. "The good news is now that you have the magic of a full blood wizard there is no need for the showdown between you and Max and because I am the only half magic wizard in a family of full blood wizards I have no one to compete with. We all get to keep our powers." She grinned and he followed.

This was excellent news! Secretly, Alex had been concerned about the competition with Max. Not because she thought he could beat her; no, she'd been concerned because she'd not want to beat Max. Before when it was herself, Max, and Justin she'd always assumed it would come down to her and Justin and then suddenly Justin was out of the equation and it was just her and Max. However, this news wasn't going to make her forget the monumental thing he'd done for her.

Suddenly she threw her free arm around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Justin. You saved my magic." He stiffened and then relaxed in her grip hugging her back tight.

"He saved your life, Alex." The two broke apart as if they were caught in a compromising position. Theresa chuckled. "It's so good to see you awake, sweetheart. We were so worried about you." She smiled at her only daughter before turning to the stairs and informing the rest of the household that the two sleepyheads were awake. Marie squeezed past the older woman into the room. She climbed into the bed and onto Alex's lap before the young woman could blink at her presence.

"Hi, Alex!" She chirped happily wrapping her little arms around Alex's waist. "I'm Marie!" She exclaimed, pulling away and pointing at herself to emphasis their point.

"Hi, Marie. Um…who are you?" The little girl giggled behind her tiny hands.

"She's my sister." Justin supplied. It was then that Marie noticed their joined hands. She clapped happily.

"Yay! You kissed her, didn't you, Justin? That's why she's awake." Marie stated; the pieces falling together in her mind. That had to be it. Didn't it? Fairytales were real. She knew it! All her friends would love this! Alex's eyes widened at the question. Say what?

"Yes, I did." He agreed. He knew she would be heartbroken if she knew that he had not. He waited until Marie's gaze was drawn to something else and then mouthed to Alex that he hadn't actually kissed her while she was unconscious. Alex smiled and nodded completely understanding. Little girls needed to believe in fairytales. She certainly had as a child.

Jerry, Max, and even Anna came to greet them and then Theresa shooed everyone out of the room about two hours. "Out! All of you! Let's go! They need rest! Out! Come on, Marie. Say goodbye." With the room quiet Alex and Justin suddenly felt exhausted. Justin wrapped himself around Alex in the same manner that she'd woken up too. She relaxed back into his arms. This was right. Everything was right.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

- Sorry this chapter is SO short, but I'm a little mentally blocked.

**Video:** http :// w w w. youtube . com/ watch?v = Jm7bFbWdZKU

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Alex struggled valiantly against waking up, but it was no use. She'd have to wake sometime. She shoved her face further into her pillow and opened her eyes. Once her eyes just to the slight light that showed through the case she shifted her gaze up to Justin's sleeping face keeping her head on her cushy pillow.

He looked so peaceful. It was similar to the look on his face the night before he moved in with the Michaels and yet it was different. Even more relaxed. She couldn't resist. Alex raised her hand slowly, uncertainly, and placed it on the side of Justin's face. He sighed contentedly and snuggled into the added warmth. She wanted to giggle at the fact that, mature, always the grown-up, Justin acted in such a child-like manner.

She stared at his face trying to see what the similarities in their features; the ones that had caused her to not question his biology. Their hair was about the same color, though hers was a shade darker. His nose was different then hers, Max, Jerry, and Theresa's and his green eyes were a statistically improbability. Jerry, Theresa, and their parents all have brown eyes, thus, green eyes weren't likely. She wondered then, why hadn't she seen it?

Because she had no reason to question what she'd been told. She'd been raised to believe he was her brother. She stroked his skin, unconciously. But, he wasn't. She shook that thought off not wanting the emotional confusion this early. Instead she focused on the young man in front of her. Why had he been so insistent about keeping in touch with her, literally? He had taken such great pains to keep a hold of her hand. His eyes twitched and Alex dropped her hand to his shoulder. His brilliant green met her brown eyes and she froze. It was as if he could see her soul the way he was looking at her.

"Good morning." She whispered rather stupidly. He smiled his Alex-only smile and she could no longer grasp any words.

"Good morning." Justin replied. "Want get some breakfast?" She nodded timidly. Justin nodded as well and they both climbed out of bed. The two started down the staircase into the bottom floor of the apartment. Alex watched her feet as they descended unsteadily. They were greeted by silence as their feet touched the apartment floor.

"Where's everyone?" She questioned in a slightly hoarse voice. Justin shrugged. He'd been with her the whole time; how was he to know?

"What do you want to eat?" He questioned as they started into the kitchen.

"I'm starving, but I'm not sure I can hold anything substantial down. I haven't eaten in, at least, two days."

"So…toast with marmalade then?" Alex nodded; just the thought of food made her stomach rumble. Justin moved to start preparing the toast, forgetting that he was still attached to Alex by way of her hand, and was suddenly jerked back to steps. "Looks like we're making it together." His commented brought Alex's early confusion about the hand holding back to the forefront of her mind. She went with him into the kitchen and watched him pop two piece of bread into the toaster.

"Justin?" He turned slightly to face her. "What's with the hand holding?" She raised their joint hands to emphasis her point.

"Oh, it's part of the magic transference spell. We have to keep in physical contact with each other for twenty-four hours after we were bound together to heal you. We have…" He paused to look at his watch. "Six hours left." It didn't make much sense to her, but she trusted Justin implicitly.

"Alright. Six hours. We can handle that." As they found out, while trying to plate their food and apply the marmalade to the toast, it wasn't as easy as they first conceived it to be. Yet the two managed to make a decent breakfast and sat down at the dining room table. Memories, of the last time they were seated at that very table, flood the duo. Justin squeezed Alex's hand lightly. She smiled and then began eating.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the fluff!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

After completing the rather complex task of washing and drying their plates by hand, with only one hand, Justin and Alex settled themselves on the Russo's well used couch. Just as they were getting comfortable they noticed a piece of paper taped in the middle of the television screen. Slightly annoyed, the two stood once more and approached the television; Justin pulled the sheet off the glass.

"_Alex & Justin,_

_If you're reading this note that means you two have finally gotten your lazy butts out of bed and probably have noticed that no one is here. We've taken Marie to the zoo. Dad's working downstairs if you need him._

_Max-a-Million_

_Ps. I want to see the penguins most. Love, Marie_"

Justin rolled his at eyes the lazy comment, but smiled at the zoo part. He was glad Marie was getting to experience childhood experiences with the Russo just like he did. They were the best parents anyone could ask for and Marie deserved that. It would matter that they weren't her biological parents; she would soon love them as if they were. Alex giggled at Marie post-note note and Justin turned to face her.

"Want to watch a movie or TV?" He asked as they sat down on the couch again. Alex paused for a moment seriously considering her options. Justin chuckled lightly. The brunette needed some serious help for her addiction to TV shows and movies. It was verging on OCD last time he checked.

"TV." She declared as if it were a vital life altering decision. They spent about ten minutes uselessly channel surfing. Alex's eyes widened and she turned to him slightly panicked. "Justin, what day is it?" He paused and did the requested math.

"Thursday. Why?"

"Turn on ABC!" Alex exclaimed suddenly. Justin hurriedly punched the numbers into the old, overused remote and waited for the flickering box to change stations. He smiled as the image of Sally Field appeared on the screen. He really should have known.

"What's the marathon for?" He inquired.

"Tonight's the season two finale so they are showing the entire second season today." She chirped practically bouncing in her seat as Dave Annable and Emily VanCamp entered the shot. _Brothers & Sisters_ was Alex's absolute favorite television show. She owned season one on DVD and had watched every episode of season two as they aired. Dave's character, Justin, and Emily's character, Rebecca, were her favorites and, though she would never admit to this directly, Alex's reason for watching. She could give a two hour long speech about the trials and tribulations of those two if asked. Justin liked the show as well, though not as much as the fifteen-year-old next to him, and had watched it with her when it was on. When he moved he had been unable to continue watching so he supposed this marathon would be a good thing to watch. It made Alex happy and he could get up to speed before the finale.

As the hours wore on and more and more episodes were completed Justin was slightly shocked by the similarities in Justin and Rebecca's story and his and Alex's. It was eerie. Justin turned to look at his seatmate to see if she had perhaps noticed it, but found that she was, as usual, too engrossed in the story to notice the outside world. He turned his attention back to the screen just as Justin accepted a date with Rebecca's friend, Lena. Alex sighed sadly, probably disappointed in the on-screen Justin's lack of smarts, and leaned her head against her very own Justin's shoulder.

Justin was disappointed in the on-screen soldier's actions as well. Couldn't he tell that flirting with Lena was hurting Rebecca? It would have been like him dating Harper. That would have hurt Alex; not she'd have admitted it, but it would have. Justin rearranged himself and Alex so that he was the laying on the couch with his back against the plush back and she was lying with her back against his chest. He took both her hands in his and then laid their joined hands across her t-shirt covered stomach. She turned her head and smiled up at him lightly before getting back to the drama on-screen.

The episode wore on some more and finally the two enraptured viewers were only two hours away from the finale. Alex gasped as Rebecca discovered her mother's deceit and had to deal with the implications of the truth. Justin's eyes grew wide at the similarity. He observed Rebecca deciding to hide the fact she wasn't a Walker from the rest of the Walker family with wide eyes.

The sound of quick feet on the stairs made Justin pause the show. Marie bolted in the living room laughing her head off and carrying a stuff penguin under her right arm. Max and Anna flew up behind her and grabbed her up, spinning her around together. Theresa came behind the others slowly. She grinned seeing the children all laughing together and shouted to be careful around the TV like that. With a shared grin, Max and Anna set the six-year-old down on her feet. The girl stumbled around as she tried to find her equilibrium once more. Alex broke Justin's hold on one of her hands and reached out to steady the girl who was swaying way too close to the glass coffee table. Marie smiled down at the helping and then raised her gaze to the person whom the hand belonged.

"Justin! Alex! You're up!" She shouted causing Max, Anna, and Theresa to finally notice their presence. "Why are there three of you guys?" She questioned and Alex chuckled.

"That will wear off in a minute sweetie.' Alex informed her and Justin nodded in support.

"Okay." Marie declared and flopped down on the floor in front of their couch to wait it off.

"How are you guys feeling?" Max asked as moved to take a position next to Marie on the floor. Anna stood awkwardly by the stairs unsure of what to do. She wasn't good with people; she was so used to just letting Jacob take the reins and talk to people or decide what to do. She'd gotten to know Max during her first, hopefully not last, zoo visit so she was semi-comfortable around him, but she did not know Justin or Alex or even Theresa all that well and she didn't want to just follow Max all the time in fear that she'd fall in the same pattern with him that she did with her twin. Theresa came behind her and a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Would mind giving me a hand making lunch?" Her voice was soft and calm. It felt weird, to Anna, to be asked something instead of told. It would take some getting used that was sure. She nodded and followed Theresa into the kitchen.

"We're okay, I guess." Justin supplied. He was slightly worried Alex would get upset at being spoken for, but she merely nodded in agreement.

"What cha watching?" Marie asked gesturing with her tiny hands toward the frozen screen. Justin and Alex looked at each other and agreed without words that _Brothers & Sisters_ was not a show Marie should see. There wasn't anything scandalously explicit but there was language and things they weren't prepared to explain to the six-year-old yet.

"Something you aren't old enough for yet." Justin told her. He clicked the play button, then the record button, and then quickly changed the channel to something safe for kids.

"Cool!" She declared squeezing her penguin tight in her excitement. "SpongeBob!" Justin and Alex looked at each other again. They both had an unequivocal hatred for the yellow dish rag. "This girl in my class, Katie, she was watches SpongeBob everyday! She wears clothes with him on the **all the time**. I've never seen it, but Katie **swears** it's the best show ever!" Justin set the remote down sadly. There was no way they could change it now; not with a statement like that.

Alex saw his downcast look and gave his hands a gentle squeeze in sympathy and support as she placed their once more joined hands on her stomach again. She snuggled into his chest a little bit feeling very sleepy all of the sudden.

"Wake me before the finale, okay?" She mumbled up to him from the very edge of sleep.

"Okay, Alex." He began rubbing circles of her hands with his thumb and soon Alex was asleep again dreaming dreams of beautiful green eyes and happy endings.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like this fluffy chapter as well! Only two chapters left to go, folks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

- Jalex-ness in this chapter!

**Disclaimer**:

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

"Alex?" Alex groaned lightly into his chest as she woke. "_I was never going to be able to sleep by myself or wake myself up again if this trend continued."_ She thought to herself as she sat up on the couch. It was much too inviting to give up willingly. "Sorry to wake you, but it's dinner time." He apologized and then, with the assistance of their entwined fingers, helped the sleepy brunette to her feet. They reached the step, that separated the living room area from the dining room, and Alex stared at it; her brain still adjusting to being awake again. Justin stepped up first and she followed his example.

The table was set, their dinners already in their designated places, and everyone else already seated. Justin, like the gentleman he was raised to be, pulled Alex's chair out for her and slid her back into her spot before taking his own seat at her side. Justin grinned upon seeing the steak and mashed potatoes on his plate. He hadn't eaten his favorite dinner in…forever, or what seemed like it. He went to pick up his silverware, but quickly discovered a problem. There was no way he or Alex could cut their steaks one handed.

"How are we gonna pull this off?" Alex questioned. Her voice was low with the very last remnants of sleep.

"Same way we pull all of your schemes off." He replied with a tongue-in-cheek grin. She frowned for a second before breaking out in a grin of her own. It felt like weeks since she smiled; it felt very good.

Without another word they two set off to work to cut their steaks. They started with Alex's first, because ladies should always go first, Justin claimed. Justin held the fork with his left hand while Alex handled the knife with her right. Once Alex's steak was completely divided into chewable bite, the team started on Justin's. Neither noticed the quiet chuckling as they worked together. It was only after both steaks were cut that they picked up on the, now, full laughter of everyone else in the room.

"What?" Alex questioned. Had she gotten some steak sauce on her shirt or something? No. Why were they in hysterics?

"It's six twenty five, Alex." Her father replied in between bouts of laughter. She looked at Justin in confusion. He seemed to always understand and know things when she didn't. His eyes were distant for a second and then refocused. He blushed lightly and it made Alex all the more curious. What the heck was she missing?

"So?" She prompted meaning the question for everyone but directing it at the young man attached to her hand.

"Twenty-four hours was up two hours and ten minutes ago." Justin informed still blushing lightly. It took a split second for the reason for their laughter to settle in.

"We did that complicated cutting for nothing?" Alex asked him in a whisper and, when he nodded, she asked in a dangerous whisper. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Wanted to see how you two would handle the situation." Max replied with a noncommittal shrug.

"We were going to tell you, but once you started, it was too entertaining to stop." Jerry threw in and Alex couldn't help the red that tainted her vision. Cutting the steaks had extremely hard to do. How could her own family, and most of his, not tell them that it was unnecessary? Alex felt this weird surge building in her. Building and building until…the light above the dinner table shattered into pieces, sending everyone ducking under the wood structure for cover.

"Is everyone okay?" Anna asked. The sound of her pretty voice, but scratchy shocking both Justin and Alex, who only heard her speak when she'd visited Alex the first time she'd awoken. Everyone checked themselves over and then nodded yes, they were fine. The glass managed to miss them all.

"What was that?" Max asked as the group crawled out from under the table. Justin quickly picked up the teary and tired Marie in his free left arm. He and Alex still had not broken their physical connection, comforted by the other's presence. Theresa cleared the glass covered food and drinks from the table and Anna, without a word, got the hand-broom and dustpan and began sweeping the glass shreds from the tabletop.

"I think…" Jerry started carefully unsure of his theory and the consequences of revealing it. "I think it may have been Alex." All eyes turned to the girl in question.

"I didn't do that!" She exclaimed. Justin squeezed her hand to try and keep her calm in case Jerry was right. He didn't anyone hurt by anymore exploding objects. She smiled at him gently in thanks and dropped his hand. The feeling of loss the movement brought to both was unexpected.

"Baby wizards are monitored so closely by the council because their magic is unpredictable." He paused and explained further seeing the lost expressions on all the children's faces. "Human babies are ruled by their emotions. They want something, they cry until they get it, right?" Five curious heads nodded. "Baby wizards, however, cry and when they don't get want they immediately things start breaking or flying." Understanding dawned in their eyes and Jerry gave a small smile happy he could make them get it.

"But, I'm not a baby wizard, Dad. I'm a fourteen, almost fifteen, year old wizard." Alex threw in. She didn't like being compared to a babies; it made her feel…inferior.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Max replied. Alex pouted and then stuck her tongue out at her brother. He and Anna burst out in full out laughter, the childishness of her act proving his point, while Justin and Jerry chuckled low and Marie giggled into Justin's neck. Alex joined in their laughter to because it was, after all, contagious.

"Wow." Anna whispered sounding further away then she sounded before. Alex turned to look at the dark haired girl in curiosity only to find her missing. The confused wizard turned toward her father only to find him missing as well.

"Look up." Called the voice of little Marie. As instructed the fourteen-year-old looked skyward. Justin, Marie, Max, Anna, and Jerry were all floating a few inches from the in-need-of- a-new-paint-job ceiling. They group of five began to drop to the floor too quickly and Alex quickly squashed her feelings of panic. Their descant stopped abruptly and the wizard on the floor began counting backward from ten with her eyes closed. When she opened them again the floating five had joined her once more on the floor.

"Dad, how do I make it stop? Why is it happening?"

"You have more magic than your emotions and body are used to having, that's why. As baby wizards grow their bodies become accustom to holding their magic and their magical emotional responses are balanced out. Your body and emotions were used to your amount of magic before the magical rejection. Then you started losing it and your body shut down unable to function without it. Now you've got more than you're used to use and it's all out of balance. It should be back to normal in a few weeks."

_A few weeks_? What about school? She had to go before when she didn't want to. There was no way she was getting out of it for _a few weeks_. Her mother wouldn't let her. Her frantic thoughts swirled in her brain kicking her emotions up again. Marie grabbed her sleeve and tugged, pointing to the raising glass bits in the dust pan on the floor, and Alex ordered herself to calm down.

"What about school?" She asked slowly. Jerry pursed his lips and thought for a moment.

"I don't know yet." He told her honestly. There was a lull in the conversation as everyone took the time to collect their thoughts. Anna went in to the kitchen to dump the glass and put back her supplies leaving the others to enjoy the silence.

"I'm going to go put in Marie to bed." Justin whispered. The six-year-old in his arms was on the verge of dead to the world already. Anna came walked up to her little sister and gave her unprecedented kiss on the forehead. Marie smiled sleepily into the crook of Justin's neck. She liked this Anna much better than the one that followed Jacob back home. Max came up and ruffled in her hair. Marie reached out with the hand not holding on her older brother and ruffled his hair in return.

"Night, 'Rie." He whispered and went to previous position next to Anna. Jerry pulled the little into his arms for a brief hug before handing her back to the ever responsible Justin. Alex turned to the child who, though she'd only meet rather briefly, she cared for like her own sister and swept her up in a big hug. This too made Marie smiled. She loved Alex for many reasons, one of which being that Justin loved and Alex Justin, but her many reason was that Alex had become like a sister to her through all of Justin's stories.

"Dream of princes." Alex whispered into the little girl's ear. It was something Theresa had always told her when she was Marie's age. Marie nodded and was once more in Justin's grasp. Justin took the little girl into the kitchen to say goodnight to Theresa. Once all had been bid a goodnight, he took his youngest sister upstairs and tucked her into his old bed.

"Goodnight, Marie." He whispered as he pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Night, big brother." She replied and then, with a kiss on the forehead, he left to rejoin the group downstairs. They had relocated the impromptu meeting into the living room. He cast a glance at the clock that he'd neglected to look at before. The reason for the move was stated in the numbers. The series finale of Brothers & Sisters started in fifteen minutes.

"Will be getting your stuff too, Anna?" Theresa asked from her seat at the right end of the couch. Anna, who was sitting on the floor next to Max, turned to look at her. She didn't know. She liked it at the Russo household, very much, but the Michaels' were her family. That meant something, didn't it? She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to remember a happy time she had in that household. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. Nothing. She spent thirteen years of her life with them and she had nothing. She did have happy memories with the Russos though. Seeing all the animals had been great fun and sharing cotton candy with Marie and watching Max pretend to be a monkey. She briefly considered that the trip to the zoo had been a trick to get her to agree, but what did that matter? It was still one more happy moment she had with the Russos then she did the Michaels. She was willing to risk it.

"Yes." Anna replied and Max pulled her into a brief hug before letting go with a little blush. Alex smiled, happy that the girl was staying, and made a mental note to get to know her better.

"What about you, Justin?" Jerry, from his armchair, inquired drawing attention to presence in the room. Alex, who admittedly taking up most of the couch, swung her legs off and sat up, giving him back his seat. Justin sat down next to her and pulled her legs onto his lap so she could rest the she'd been before he entered.

"What about me?" He answered.

"Our parents stopped by around three this morning, that's how I got here by the way, and the councilman gave the Russo's custody of Marie. He said it was up to Jacob, you and me about where we are placed. Jacob chose there. I just chose here. What about you?" Anna gave him the cliff notes version. It was easier to understand, after all.

This was the opportunity he'd been dreaming of since discovering how warped his biological parents were. Finally, home! He wanted to say yes so badly. It hurt think this through, but he knew he had to. Go back was not an option, but leaving in the same home as Alex wasn't the best idea either, not with his feelings the way they were. Still, living at home made more sense the going back there. Plus, he was strong; he could handle the conflict with his feelings. He hoped so at least.

"Yes, we can pick up my stuff too." Alex jumped and hugged him in her excitement. Finally, her world would right itself. Justin was staying! After about two seconds too long, Alex pulled way and settled back into her seat.

"That's wonderful. But where is everyone going to sleep? We have three room and five people to fit in them." Max inquired. He wouldn't mind sharing his room with Justin, if needed, but that left three girls and two rooms.

"We'll work that out tomorrow." Theresa declared. The thought of all the moving and rearranging was giving her headache. She just wanted to enjoy the return of Justin and additions of Marie and Anna. Alex looked at the clock and frantically typed the numbers into the remote without a word to anyone.

"Hey!" Jerry said disgruntled.

"Sorry, daddy, but I've been waiting forever for this season finale." Alex batted her eyes and did her signature doggy pout. Jerry quickly waved the offense off. It was no big; just a TV show. Alex was more important.

With that everyone settled in to watch the season finale of the brunette's favorite show and quickly all were entranced by the complex world the Walkers weaved. Alex, Anna, and Theresa got teary at all important parts and Justin, Max, and Jerry all fought to keep from getting teary; it wasn't manly to get teary. Too soon, they arrived at the final sequences of the show, which found Rebecca Harper and Justin Walker sitting on a cliff.

"Maybe it all was just a way to meet you." Rebecca whispered on screen and Alex couldn't help but look at her Justin. Had that been what all of this had been about? Meeting Justin? Was that the fate that couldn't be changed by her uncle? It was their fate to meet and…what? What came next? What was the point? She turned back to the screen, unwilling to risk meeting Justin's eyes, in time to see the on-screen soldier leaned over and kissed Rebecca. She felt Justin's eyes on her and turned to face his direction again. Was that the point?

Justin was leaning toward her slowly, much too slowly. Her emotions were rising and she fought to keep them calm enough not to break things or cause them to fly around. Then, he stopped moving forward a couple of inches from her. Inwardly, Alex groaned. Come on! Alex reacted purely on instinct and moved the remaining inches. Her lips touched his and her eyes closed. It was nice. Who would have thought that her first real kiss would be with Justin? She smiled against his mouth and he followed suit.

"Awww!" Justin and Alex broke apart, instantly blushing, afraid that they'd been caught. Anna, though, wasn't look at them; she was too enraptured watching the on-screen kiss in front of her to notice the sweet moment going on behind her. Quick glances around at Max, Theresa, and Jerry were also too caught in the show to have seen them. She turned back to Justin and grinned.

Defiantly the best first real kiss ever!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author Name**: TrueLoveFan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: None (for this chapter)

**Notes:**

- The title "Nothing Gold Can Stay" comes from the poem by Robert Frost.

-I will post a notice here when I post the sequel so you will be informed.

- If you want to keep an eye for it yourselves, it will be called, "The Gold Echo"

**Disclaimer**:

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of TrueLoveFan. TrueLoveFan is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

The key locked into the off position and the rumble of the engine stopped causing the car to fall into deathly silence. Everyone sat frozen in their seat, unable to move forward with their plans. The last meeting with the Michaels had been bad; this one was bound to be disastrous. Theresa sighed, put her hand on her door handle, and pulled it. The door opened and she took off her seatbelt.

"Come on." She stated looking at the younger generations in the seats behind her. She looked to her husband for support, but found that he looked just as nervous as the others. "It has to be done." Theresa reminded, not at only them but also herself, and stepped out of the car. With a deep breath she shut the silver door behind her with a definitive click. Jerry got out and followed after his wife. They had to stand united for the five people depending on them. He stood next to her, two pillars of strength, waiting for the others to be prepared for the upcoming confrontation.

Marie didn't hesitant at all. Once her new mommy got out of the car so did she. She undid her seatbelt so fast that the plastic part of the clip banged into the plastic surrounding the door. Marie opened the door and closed excitedly and then walked around the front of the sedan, careful to watch for other cars, to stand by Theresa side. Theresa reached down and took the little girl's hand.

Anna sighed. If Marie could do it, she could do it. Decidedly, Anna climbed out and joined her sister, Jerry, and Theresa. Max followed behind the two newest girls in his household. He could be strong for them; he would be strong for them. He stood sturdy next to Marie, Theresa, and Anna hoping he could help them remain sturdy for the task in front of all of them.

Alex vowed, long before they'd left home, that she would stay by Justin's side as long as he needed her. She could feel his nervousness and worry as if it were her own. She would stay in the car until he was ready to leave the protection of the vehicle. She sat by his side still as stone hoping her presence would somehow help him.

Justin tried to move, tried to prepare, and tried to find the strength everyone else seemed to find. This had to be done in order to move on, but it was just so hard. He knew Fred, Lauren, and Jacob blamed him for the pieces in which their family now lay and he knew that everything would hit the fan today. It had to because this was, hopefully, their last interaction with his biological family.

"I was stupid." He spoke as if he was alone, but Alex couldn't let that go.

"Why do you say that, Justin?" She whispered. There was no real reason for it, they were alone in the sedan, but it still felt appropriate. He turned to her; his eyes glassy obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"I should have just stayed put. Stayed with you." A small smile graced Alex's face. She was glad he had considered staying with her. He was wrong, however. She dropped her smile hoping he, who could always read her better than anyone else, could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"No, Justin, you shouldn't have. All these changes are for the better. You know that. Marie and Anna have you to thank for having a better life now with a family that truly loves them. Plus," She paused. "We probably wouldn't be where we are now if you had." She paused again letting another small smile grace her features. "I don't know about you, but I think this new place we're at is a rather good place." Justin smiled his Alex-only smile at her again and chuckled.

"Yeah. I think it's a good place too." He replied and then grabbed his door handle and climbed out, to join everyone else, with Alex by his side as, he felt, she was always meant. Jerry hit the 'lock' button his car remote and then, together, the seven marched up to the door determined to get this over with.

"When is the moving truck getting here?" Theresa whispered to Jerry.

"Ten minutes. It'll take us much longer to move the three of them out of the house. Don't worry about it." He soothed taking his wife's available hand. They would all leave this house with their heads held high. He looked down both sides of the line they'd formed. He was sure of it.

Anna pressed the buzzer announcing their presence. It didn't feel right to use her key in this instance. Something in her said to keep this whole thing as formal as possible and to avoid her twin. She didn't want to risk falling into her old pattern of being his shadow again. Max nudged her lightly with his elbow and tilted his head. She responded by shaking her head in the negative. Maybe she should have talked her fear over with Max. He probably would have helped her or come up with some solution. Oh well, it was too late to do that now. Anna could hear footsteps on the other side of the door and concentrated hard. Jacob. His footsteps were not as heavy as their father's, but nowhere near as their mother's.

Jacob was indeed on the other side of the door when it opened. His eyes immediately met Anna's and no one moved as the two stared at each other. After a few seconds Jacob stepped aside and let the seven in. Alex, Jerry, Max, and Theresa took in the interior of the house with a mix of emotions. Alex was, as Justin had speculated upon his first entrance in the home, horrified by the sheer mass of white. Jerry didn't really care so much about the color, though he did eye some of the more expensive pieces appreciatively. Max was wide-eyed at the openness of the first floor. He was so used to the cluttered chaos of the apartment above the shop that such a change was shocking. No one he knew had a house like that. Theresa, like her daughter, grimaced at the color but admire the layout the home. The only flaw that she could find was the fact there was only narrow hallways above the first floor. That was much too dangerous.

Everyone removed their shoes off, as instructed by Marie, while at the door. Anna was the first to move out of the foyer. She started up the stairs determined to get her stuff boxed up and get out. The less time she spent here, the less time Jacob had to change her mind. Marie followed a few second behind her sister dragging Theresa up the stairs by her hand. She wanted to show her new mommy her room before they packed it all up to take to their new home. She wanted her new room to look kind of like the old one except different. Jerry and Max went back outside to get the multiple shipping boxes from the newly-arrived moving van.

"Where are your parents?" Alex asked curious as to their absence. She had honestly expected a conflict when they first came through the door.

"They went to the store." Jacob replied, glaring at her, as he started walking backward toward the kitchen. "They'll be back in a little while." With that the little devil turned and stormed into the kitchen. Justin started up to his room with Alex on his heels.

"Why don't you go help Anna get packed up?" Justin suggested as they reached the top of the stairs. Alex stepped into the hallway and turned back to face him hesitant. He gave her a calm smile and said, "She could probably use the help. She has to get her whole life packed." The thirteen-year old did probably need help with it. Alex couldn't imagine packing her life into boxes. It would be so hard and little heart-breaking. She felt this pull toward the younger girl now; she wanted to make this transition as easy as possible for Anna. Something she probably should've done for Justin the first time around.

"What about you?" Alex inquired caught between assisting her new housemate or keep the vow she'd made. He patted her hand and lightly shoved her towards Anna's door which was clearly marked by the calligraphic 'A' in the middle of the door.

"I'll be fine. Most of my stuff is still in my boxes. I'll be joining you two sooner than you'll want me to." He joked and opened the door to his room.

"Not possible." Alex replied as he stepped out of her view. She raised her hand and knocked on Anna's door twice. She waited at the door, glad for the chance to get to know the apparently elusive Anna. She and Just had sat downstairs for a while after last night's…events and discussed a great many things. One of their topics had been Justin's middle sister. He had told Alex that he hadn't heard her speak until she arrived at the Russo residence. He'd been living with the girl for a while and knew almost nothing about her.

Anna stood in the middle of her room staring at the little she had to pack. She promised herself she was only going to take the essentials or sentimental things. Nothing frivolous. There wasn't enough room in the kind Russo's home from frivolous item. There were two raps on her door and Anna jumped startled. She started toward it, but froze just before opening it. What if it was her parents or Jacob? She really couldn't risk the chance they'd change her mind. She was susceptible to them…to him and they all knew it.

"Anna? It's me, Alex. Are you okay?" Alex called through the door. It had been a good two minutes since she knocked and, though she heard footsteps coming closer, the door remained closed. She sincerely hoped the girl hadn't injured herself trying to answer her knocks. Anna sighed, relieved that it wasn't her parents or twin, and opened the door.

"Sorry. I was afraid it was Jacob or my mom and dad coming to try and change my mind." Anna explained slightly before stepping back and allowing her…what? Friend? Roommate? Practically-Sister-in-law? in. Anna was neither blind nor stupid. She and Max and Marie could see the very obvious feelings brewing between her brother and the girl in her room. They weren't very good at hiding it. Anna knew that Justin and Alex believed she hadn't seen their little kiss last night, but she had. It didn't really matter to her. It was sweet and they were obviously happier together then they'd been apart. She'd conferred with Max and Marie on that point.

Alex stepped into the room and quickly hid her shock. There was almost nothing in the room. It was horrifying. There was no personality in the room at all and no color, besides the dark wood of the bed frame and desk, in the room. She turned to the pretty, but quiet black-haired girl with a smile.

"Can I help you get things prepared?" Alex offered, hoping the other girl would say yes. She hated being without something to do. Perhaps that was why she got into such trouble with her magic; boredom.

"Sure." Anna accepted closing the door and crossing the room to stand next to Alex in the middle of her room. She stared at all her stuff for a second before saying, "There isn't much I want to take besides my clothes." Alex held her tongue to keep from telling Anna there wasn't much to take at all. She wasn't sure her new acquaintance would find that amusing.

There was another knock on the door and Alex offered, "Would you like me to get that?" Anna nodded and Alex went to the door. Max stood on the other side of the piece of wood holding three collapsed cardboard boxes in his arms.

"Alex?" He questioned in disbelief. "I thought for sure you'd be helping Justin." He shared a conspiratorial wink with his new partner in crime, Anna, who giggled. Alex looked back and forth between Max and Anna trying to understand the silent conversation and failing.

"His stuff is pretty much all boxed up already, so I thought I'd come help Anna." She replied her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why did she get the feeling there was some sort of secret meaning behind the question? Why did the two younger people seem to find it all incredibly amusing? Dismayed that she didn't know what was happening, Alex grabbed one of the boxes from her brother's hands and began popping it into position. Anna took the second box from Max and followed the other girl's example and Max forced the last carton into shape as well. They set the three boxes down in the center of the room in a triangle and set to work.

Anna went over to her nightstand, freed the top drawer from its resting place, and dumped its contents into the box closest to her the second she could do so. Her rush to keep its contents secret made Max curious. He tried to peek in the box but, before he could get a look in, Alex dumped the contents of one of Anna's dresser drawers on top of it. Anna shot Alex a grateful look which Alex just shrugged off. A girl's undergarments were private; no guy had a right to see them unless they had permission. Max grabbed another of Anna's dresser drawers and dumped it into the same box. This process continued until all of her clothes were stored in the single box. Alex pondered how it was the girl managed to go thirteen years and only have enough clothes to fill one box. Alex's current wardrobe would take, at least, six boxes if she were to take it all.

"My books!" Anna exclaimed before darting over to her closet. The girl yanked the double doors open and, instead of the dresses Alex was expecting to find inside, piles upon piles of books were stacked from the floor to the ceiling. Holy cow! No one she knew read that much. Not Justin, who was the biggest book nerd she ever met. Anna ran over lifted the bed skirt from her bed to reveal more piles of books underneath her bed. No wonder the girl was lacking in her number of outfits! She was spending all her money on books.

"We're going to need more boxes." Max whispered in pure disbeliefe. There were more books in that closet then there were in their school library, or so it appeared, not including the ones hidden under the bed. With that statement, he left to get more boxes.

"Have you read all of these books, Anna?" Alex asked as she sat down on the floor next to the bed and began pulling the books from underneath. Anna, who had begun to remove her closet books, turned to her and tilted her slightly.

"Yes. The ones you're removing have been read a minimum of ten times and these," She explained, waving one of her closet books in the air, "a minimum of twice." Alex couldn't help the open mouthed expression on her face. That was...amazing! There had to be at least a thousand books here. Alex honestly had no idea where they were going to put them all.

"That's amazing, Anna."

"Not really. It gets really boring here..." The thirteen-year-old brunette replied nonchalantly and purposefully trailing off at the end. Alex had heard that books were sometimes people's escapes from reality and Alex just knew that that was the piece of information Anna was leaving out. "I know that there's no room for all these at your house, but I can't leave them here." Anna whispered the last part, close to tears, imagining leaving the little pieces of herself behind. She just couldn't do that. These books had been her sanctuaries. Who knew what would become of them if she left them in her childhood home? "I promise I'll figure out something to do with them, but I just can't…" A few tears slipped from the usually introverted girl's eyes.

"It's okay, Anna." Alex replied, clasping a hand on the other girl's shoulder. While this was indeed about the books, Alex also got the feeling it was something else as well. Perhaps Anna didn't even know of the subtext herself. "We'll figure something out." Anna nodded timidly, embarrassed by her sadness, and the two girl began to pile all of the books in the middle of the room.

* * *

Justin stood in the middle of the room that had belonged to him for such a short period of time and just stared. He felt nothing. He hadn't expected to feel sadness, for he had nothing to mourn, but shouldn't he feel something? Anger, maybe even hate. These people, his biological parents, had come in and turned his life all upside down and for what? A month-long visit filled with ignorance of his presence. The changes had been pointless. Well…maybe not pointless…

"_Maybe it was all just a way to meet you."_ It had been a line in a television show, just a simple piece of dialogue that revealed the truth. He felt deep inside of him that it was true. It had all been an elaborate plan of fate, or destiny, or whatever to bring him and Alex together. That was why he couldn't feel anger or hate for these people. It was all just fate.

So engrossed in his thoughts of his newest reality was Justin that he didn't notice someone entering the room or the fact that person closed the door. Not until the knuckles of that person's fist met his right eye at least. Instinctively Justin covered his throbbing eye and turned to face the pissed-off Jacob standing next to him. Jacob bent over low and threw a punch at Justin's abdomen which the sixteen-and-a-half year old wizard barely managed to avoid.

"You ruined everything!" Jacob whispered angrily as he took and missed another swipe at his brother. "It's all your fault." He commented as he tried again to land a hit on the three years older wizard. "We were perfectly fine. All of us. Then you show up and suddenly everything's in shambles." Justin ducked once more and had to remind himself he could not hit someone younger than him. No matter what.

"Jacob-" Justin started, hoping to reason with his younger brother. Hearing Justin's voice pissed Jacob even more, however, and he threw another punch, harder this time, at his brother's midsection. It landed just to the right of Justin's navel and he doubled over in pain. He hissed in pain and Jacob chuckled darkly pleased that the destroyer of his family felt what he felt.

"Stupefy!" Alex shouted from the doorway; Anna two steps behind. Her wand movements were perfect, just like her dad taught her. Jacob's body went ridge as the jet of light, from the ball at the end of Alex's redwood wand, hit him in his lower back. He fell like a wood board to the floor, eyes wide with shock. Anna ran past her new friend into the room and crouched down next to her brother's frozen form. She smoothed his bangs back from his forehead. He may be jerk, but he was still her twin brother.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as she stepped around Anna's crouched form and up to Justin. His hands were covering the portion of his stomach that Jacob's fist had landed and Alex flinched at probable future bruise. He shot her a pained smile and nodded lightly. She rolled her eyes lightly knowing he was dumbing it down because he thought she couldn't take it.

"Come on." She sighed and wrapped her arm around his elbow and forced him down the stairs. He needed ice for both his coming bruises and she wasn't going to allow him to put himself second again. He took over leading once they were on the first floor again and led the way into the kitchen and up to the fridge. He pulled out an ice tray and set it on the white marble counter. He then proceeded to pull out two Ziploc baggies. Alex took one of the baggies from Justin and placed five cubes of ice in the plastic bag and then proceeded to grab the other bag and filled it as well. Justin placed the ice cube tray back in the freezer. She handed one bag to Justin and he placed over his abdomen bruise and then lifted the other bag up to his bruised eye. She held it gently over his eye so as to not cause Justin anymore pain.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Alex jumped slightly at the echo of Fred's shout. Justin grabbed Alex's elbow as she leapt closer to him. He didn't want her to fall and cause attention to be drawn to them.

"Gladly." They heard Theresa mutter lightly. Marie had needed awhile alone to decide what she wanted to take with her and Theresa had decided to assist her husband. She had to be walking toward the kitchen because her voice was coming closer. Carefully the two maneuvered themselves so that they were hidden from view behind the refrigerator. They didn't really have a reason to hide, but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"As soon as the children are done." Jerry informed them sternly. His voice too was moving closer. They were headed toward them. The thought of meeting up with Fred and Lauren again filled Alex with dread. It wasn't all that surprising. Every time the two came near things went from good to bad to worse. Alex leaned into Justin, careful to avoid the bruises, and held her breathe as four pairs of footsteps entered the meal preparation area.

"This is insane!" Lauren complained. "They are our children! You can't just move them out like they are leaving a summer camp." The sound of a chair scraping the floor met the youngest set of ears in the room and Justin flinched knowing Fred's strict rules.

"Watch it, will you!" Fred complained loudly. "That's expensive linoleum you are scratching."

"Sorry." The young wizards heard Jerry apologize, but there was no sympathy in his tone. He wasn't sorry at all. That man and his wife treated their children like ornaments on Christmas tree. That was wrong and if Fred and Lauren weren't going to, at least, appear sorry for it then he wasn't going to pretend to be sorry for scarping their precious floor.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Lauren muttered to, probably, Fred though the refrigerator-hidden teens couldn't be totally sure being unable to see the scene. "Bringing that boy was a mistake. I warned you." Fred growled at his wife and Alex cringed in fear. That wasn't a pleasant sound and she feared for Lauren's safety, despite the woman's ignorance of her children. She wouldn't want to be in the other woman's shoes after the seven of them left. Hell, Lauren probably wouldn't want to be in Lauren's shoes.

"I know." Fred groused displeased. His wife's disobedience was maddening enough add in the fact there were witnesses and that his children, his picture-perfect children, were being snatched away made him enraged, but he would keep it in check. Now was not the time for its release.

"Why did you take me back?" Justin asked, standing up, unable to hold back his questions any longer. "Why did you even let me go in the first place?" These two single inquiries had been driving him crazy. Nothing really made sense without these answers. Nothing except…Alex. He turned his gaze quickly to the girl by his feet. She was wobbling dangerously, on her tiptoes by his feet, close to tipping over into the refrigerator. She had been leaning on him, out of comfort rather then necessity, and the sudden loss of his support had her unbalanced. He helped to her feet with an apologetic smile and returned his attention to his parents. He wanted answers. Now.

"We didn't plan it," Lauren started. "You were our first baby; a son no less. We were thrilled." The normally emotionless woman smiled fondly at the memory in her head.

"We waited a week. Nothing magical happened around you. I figure you were a squib." Fred informed all who were listening in the room diplomatically. As if it didn't matter; as if it didn't hurt. "No child of mine would be without magic." Lauren flinched as her husband's harsh words cut through her happy memory.

"Why did you take me back?" Justin repeated, his voice thick with emotion. To hear the reasoning behind the abandonment was hard; to hear it in such a casual tone was even harsher.

Ever since the truth about Justin came out, Alex had been pondering the Michaels' reasons for giving him up. The most probable that she'd come with was that the two had been young and just couldn't afford the expense of a baby. That they gave him up because he was a late bloomer in magic had never even crossed her mind. Probably because it was, to put it simply, outrageous. He was their child; it shouldn't have mattered in the least if he was magically-inclined or not. Alex intertwined their fingers and squeezed. Her magic was building again and holding his hand reminded her that if she lost control people she cared about could get hurt. Plus, he could use the support if the agony in his voice was an indication.

"I was at a party being thrown by a couple of other WizTech alumni when I overheard talk of a promising wizard, Justin Russo. Curious, I did some research on you, using the WorldWideWizWeb, and found you; you looked so much like us. I just knew looking at your picture. You were our firstborn son. I tested my theory, magically of course, and it confirmed it."

Holding Justin's hand didn't calm the rage Alex felt at this explanation. Everything glass on the first floor shattered and a strong wind, out of nowhere, whipped all paper things around like a tornado. First, to abandon him because he wasn't magically inclined and then to tear his life apart because it turned out that he was magically talented. It was all so aggravating. She wanted to scream at them, throttle them, something, but she couldn't speak.

"Alex! Calm down!" Justin shouted and she just barely hard him over the loud sound of the rushing wind. She tried to stop, but couldn't. She was calm, but it wasn't stopping. Oh god. She watched with terrified eyes as the wind spun around the first floor. It was carrying bookends, books, and several pots around and around.

"I am calm, but it's still going." She shouted to him as best she could. "Justin," She whispered, terrified that it was going to get upstairs. Marie. Anna. Oh no. "You have to stop it, Justin." Alex was exhausted from creating the storm. There was no way she had enough make left to stop it. She bent down and retrieved her wand. She handed it to Justin, knowing he did not have his, and then proceeded to hope that Justin's magic was still as strong as before.

Justin accepted the wand and waved it at the storm. He cast the spell and hoped that the words he chose would stop the tornado instead of increase it. Homemade spells had a tendency to do exactly the opposite of what was required of them. It worked and in a heartbeat the storm was gone leaving it was place a trashed first 's face turned an impressive purple as he looked around his first floor.

"YOU!" he shouted pointing furiously at Alex. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Justin moved to take a stand for her, but Alex stopped him.

"No." She stated calmly stepping up so she could face down her enemy. He would not intimidate her. She would not back down. Seeing red, Fred grasped her upper arm and started pulling her out of the kitchen toward the front door. He was squeezing her arm to hard; her hand was going numb.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Jerry shouted blocking the other man's entrance to the foyer. Fred made no move to let go of the brunette in his grasp. Anna, Marie, and Max watched, from the second floor landing, in disbelief as Alex cried out in pain, unable to hold it in any longer. Suddenly his grip loosened around her arm and Alex quickly broke free for the weak grasp and stumbled into her father. Alex turned, in her father's arms, wanting to know what had made Fred let her go. Justin stood a few feet behind his father, her wand spinning in his hand, his eyes dark in a fury no one thought Justin capable of. The brunette had no idea what Justin was doing to Fred since Fred was just standing there motionless. Their eyes met over Fred's shoulder and Justin let go of whatever spell he had over his father. Fred fell to his hands and knees as the spell was lifted and Justin looked down on him.

"That'll teach you to keep your hands to yourself." He whispered menacingly. He threw the red wand back to Alex who caught it with ease. With that, Justin walked up to Alex, intertwined their fingers again, and the two exited the dreadful house without any regrets. Alex turned to look at Justin, once they were settled in the car again, and found him looking at her. They smiled. It was alright now.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, ladies and gentlemen, this concludes "Nothing Gold Can Stay". I hope you have enjoyed this tale and will join me for the sequel, "The Gold Echo". See you then.


	18. Sequel!

Dear NGCS subscribers and favoriters,

The sequel that you all have, hopefully, been waiting for has finally arrived. That's right ladies and gentlemen it is here. Please click to my profile and check it out. It entitled "The Gold Echo". Thank for your support and I'll see you all there!

Sincerely,

TrueLoveFan


End file.
